The Lost One
by CrystalBoya
Summary: Once a normal girl with a secret she shared with her best friend but sunked in the Darkness. Will the fated one save the lost one? The Lost One. Read it now! SxS ExT
1. Prologue

**This is mine first fic so be nice to me! But still flames and advice are welcome though not sure why flames are welcome. Why I started this fic is cuz people made stories like this but never finished so I thought I gonna try a story like this and I always liked a Magic School based fic :D**

Full Summary: The Strongest Sorceress goes to a Magic School to get more knowledge and power. Li Syaoran the heir of the Li clan also attends that school because of Eriol. What! Tomoyo also attends the school and what is The Card Mistress hiding? Tomoyo and Eriol has met The Card Mistress before but Li didn't because we wasn't allowed to go to Japan.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Card Captor Sakura nor do I own anything else of Clamp.**

On with the story! ( And please try to enjoy and understand the story)

"Talking"

**Places and etc.**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Spells?"**_

"Telepthatic/mobile talking"

**Prologue**

* * *

**Tomoeda**

It was just like any other day in Tomoeda except.

'HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Kero why didn't you wake me up!' ' But Sakura I tried but you wouldn't wake up no matter what I did.'

'Damn but I got to hurry, if I don't I will get late and I won't be able to get the plane!' A certain auburn haired girl that also had sparkling emerald eyes but if you look really good you could see a hint of sadness in those eyes.

'But are you sure Sakura to go to China just for the school? You might not see the rest of the group anymore' Sakura frowned at this and Kero immediately knew he shouldn't talk about that. 'I mean you could still also go back to Tomoeda when you have a vacation and see them again'

'Maybe or maybe not. It might be better if I don't go back so there won't happen any "accidents".' Sakura said with a frown on her face. 'And I always can get new friends at Majik without hiding the fact that I can use magic.'

And then suddenly their was a rush of magic going through the house where Sakura lived. Yue the Moon Guardian came through the window. 'Mistress are you sure that I should go on without you?'  
Yue was the true form of the other half Yukito and would always try his best to help his mistress in anyway possible.

'Hai' Sakura said. 'Eriol wouldn't want Yukito to be late to teach his class after all and I still got a few days before I go to the classes and within those days I going get a quick glance at China that's all.' 'So theirs nothing to worry about.'

'I understand mistress, then I will take mine leave now.' 'I see you soon at Majik and Kerberos do not let anything happen to mistress.' 'Yes I understand Yue, I won't let anything happen to Sakura.' Yue narrowed his eyes as he watch Kerberos said those words. 'Very well, have a safe trip both of you then.' As Yue fly out of the window and went to China.

'Looks like we also got to go now.' Sakura spoke.

_And thus begins the new life for our Card Mistress._

* * *

**Ok I know it's a short chapter but aren't most prologue short and it's mine first time can't help it if it's short but I will try my best to create this story good advice and maybe flames are welcome.  
Though advice would highly recommend and I don't got a Beta Reader might get one later but that comes when I might become better with this **

**R&R!**

Ja ne CrystalBoya


	2. Arrived

**Kononowachiya!! How is everyone doing? I hope you guys are doing fine because I am not. T_T  
Darn the school here. O well lets start the reading!**

**Me: "Kero do the disclaimer!"**

**Kero: "Only if you give me pudding."**

**Me: "Fine I will get some." "NOT"**

**Kero: "Why you. You GAKI!!!"**

**Me: "AH HELP SOMEONE YIKES!"**

**Tomoyo: "Here's some cake Kero-chan and CrystalBoya doesn't own Card Captor Sakura because Sakura-chan is so KAWAII! And I wish I own her." Goes starry eyes.**

**Me: "ON WITH THE STORY!"**

"Talking"

**Places and etc.**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Spells?"**_

"Telepthatic/mobile talking"

**Arrived**

* * *

**At Majik**

"Mou! These lessons take to much time and to much energy! I want to go home! I want my sweet and kawai Sakura-chan here!" A purple(?) haired girl with a melodic voice said with a huge frown.

"Daijoube Tomoyo. I am sure Sakura is alright." A navy haired boy with glasses "But Eriol! Sakura-chan hasn't send any letter for a while now. It's getting kind of lonely without her here and I miss her dearly." Tomoyo spoke. And a bit tears came out of her eyes.

"Seriously Daidouji, you keep on talking about Kinomoto this and that. It's a wonder that I am still not deaf of it." Spoke Syaoran. The boy had chocolate colored hair with piercing amber eyes.

"I know your still sad about that you couldn't get the Clow Cards 2 years ago and be at least happy that you gained some extra knowledge and more magic from this school. Well at least I am sure that I learned a lot and am able to do magic." Tomoyo saw Syaoran had a vein on his head and quickly trying to apologize because she knew it was kind of a bad topic for him. "Gomen Li-kun"

"Hmph" And then the bell went.

Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo went to a cherry tree to have lunch.

"I heard we are getting a new student soon. I hope she's a girl! Maybe I can try the new costumes I have making and let her wear it. Who knows maybe it will suit her very well. Ne Eriol do you know anything about it?" "Hai, Tomoyo I heard all about it she might be coming in a few days and I also heard she's quite talented with magic. Maybe she is on pair with my cute little descendant or maybe she surpassed him." Eriol spoke with a glint of mischievous eyes.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMN YOU ERIOL! And no way she will or can surpass me. I bet she's just like any other of those stupid fan girls."

"Syaoran!!!!!" A black(?) haired girl screamed. "Syaoran their you are! I made to much lunch so I thought we could share and of course Tomoyo and Eriol are all welcome to join." (A/N: Meiling is NOT syaoran's fiance the thought of cousins marrying each other doesn't really apply for me so they have a normal brother-sister relationship.)

"We would gladly join with you Meiling-chan" Tomoyo spoke.

As the group silently eaten their lunch they all went their separated way for their classes(A/N:to lazy at the moment to write about it Gomen)

**Airport Beijing**

"Sugoi! So this is China it's very lively here." As Sakura looked around and see's a lot of people going inside and going outside.

"Sakura-chan! Ah their you are. I was getting worried you might get lost." "Daijoube Yukito I won't get lost that easily. It's just a little bit to lively here and theirs also a lot of magic in this town."

"Ah, I see. You ready to see your home? I already made some space and a room for you to make it easier." As Yukito loaded Sakura's luggage. "Arigatou Yukito" Sakura smiled at this _"Yukito is always so nice to me I wish I could do something for him. Maybe a present would do nice, something that would his heart happy again" _As Sakura and Yukito entered Yukito's car they went off to their home.(A/N:Yes Yukito has a car here but don't ask what kind cuz I don't know about those things.)

"Hoe~…. Sugoi Yukito it's huge." It's a big house with a gate in the front and a path to the door next to the path there are gardens with all kind of flowers mostly nadeshiko flowers and their were also sakura tree's. "The garden looks so lively Yukito…." Sakura spoke with a lovely and caring face.

"Hey let me out to I also want to see it and I think I am choking here!"

"Ah! Gomen Kero. I kind of forgot you because of the sight."

"Sigh. But the garden sure is pretty. I wonder why we never went here."

"That's because it was an old house and Kinomoto-san didn't wanted to use it because he didn't really needed it." Yukito spoke with a smile like always. "But ready to see the house Sakura?"

"Un! I can't wait!" Sakura, Yukito and Kero went inside to the house only to see Sakura with her mouth open. "Sugoi! It's so big. Everything is also so clean and the kitchen is also nice with the stuff that's their." Sakura went to the fridge and saw pudding. "Kero here is some pudding!"

"Wai!! Pudding! Arigatou Sakura!" Kero spoke with a HUGE smile on his face.

"Yukito I am going to mine room to unpack mine stuff and then I going to sleep.I am so tired at the momen because of the trip." "Hai, Then I will wake you tomorrow up so we can sightsee Beijing quickly."

"Arigatou Yukito."

Sakura went to her room it was pink with all kinds of stuffed animals around her.

"I hope this life is going well." As Sakura unpacked her stuff and then changed her clothes she went to sleep.

* * *

**This is kinda hard and plz R&R  
Btw the ages of Sakura and all are 13/14 more detail will come at the next chapter and i am going to put this story to mine other account I feel much better at mine other account though dunno why :P  
Also school is trying to kill me! :S I think I am going to be busy starting today and next week so don't expect fast updates :P but I will try my best**

**Ja NE!**

**CrystalBoya**


	3. Sightseeing and Reunion

**Ohayo minna-san! I am back again from watching Tsubasa Chronicle and to tell the truth I wish that anime never stopped its 1 of the BEST anime I have watched xD**

**Syaoran: "Tell me why am I here again?"**

**Me: "Well to help me of course!"**

**Syaoran: "I am out of here."**

**Sakura: "Ohayo Crystal! Ohayo Li-kun"**

**Syaoran: "Kinomoto! I uh….me… never mind what I said Crystal." *blushes***

**Me: "How kawai! Please do the disclaimer Sakura and Syaoran."**

**Sakura: "CrystalBoya doesn't own Card Captor Sakura or Clamp."**

**Syaoran: "Uh yea…"**

**Me: "Aw, so kawai Syaoran. Hehe"**

**Syaoran: "Urusai!" *Glares***

**Me: "Uh YIKES! Enjoy the story!" *Runs away***

**Syaoran: "COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID!"**

"Talking"

**Places, time skipping etc**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Spells?"**_

"Telepthatic/mobile talking"

**Sightseeing and Reunion**

* * *

**In Beijing**

"Sakura! Wake up!" Kero screamed. "5 more min……."

"Sigh. You leave me no choice Sakura." Big white wings came out of Kero and transformed into a majestic like lion. "Gomen Sakura."

SPLASH!

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Kero! Don't ever do that again or no more SWEETS!" Sakura yelled while her hair was down and water was dripping from her hair. "NOOOOOOOOO not that! GOMEN Sakura!" Kero begged and was sort of crying?

"OUT! I am going to change."

"Hai Sakura."

**Few Minutes later**

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Yukito said with the kind smile like always.

"Ohayo Yukito." Sakura said with the cheerfulness she always had.

"Here's your breakfast Sakura-chan. So what are you going to do now?"

"Just sightseeing and then I think I will go to Majik got nothing better to do anyway."

"Wah! Pancakes!"

"Kero, when are you going to stop with stuffing yourself full with sweets and food that only make you fat?" Sakura frowned. But continued to eat.

"I am done. I am going sightseeing now Yukito." Sakura went to her room and got her purse. "Have a safe trip Sakura-chan! Oh and Yue says you need to hide your aura in China theirs a lot of sorceress and wizards so be careful!

"Hai. I understand. Ja ne!"

"Matte Sakura-chan I am coming with you!" Kero flew to the purse of Sakura and hid himself their." I haven't saw China for a long time." Kero spoke.

"Sugoi! The buildings here are so BIG!" Sakura looked around with big eyes. "Yep most of the buildings are banks for the economics of China. And the Li clan is the richest and most powerful clan in this land." Kero spoke with confidence.

"Wow." As Sakura continue watching the buildings (mostly banks) she also saw buildings like restaurant, theatre and cinema. After a few hours walk Sakura went to the nearest Ice cream shop to buy 2 Ice creams. They went to a bench and put her purse on the bench so Kero could hide behind it and eat his ice cream.

"Ne Kero do you know anything more about the school Majik?"

"Hmm I don't really know much. The things I know are that the school was created by Clow Reed." Kero spoke with vanilla on his mouth. "And because Clow Reed isn't here anymore the Li clan owns the school now."

"Ehhh! So the Li clan also knows magic?" Sakura was astonished by that news. "Yep the Li clan is actually one of the strongest clans in here because of the magic they possessed and they are also the descendants of Clow Reed."

"Hoeeee….. I hope they won't be angry at me for having the cards now." Sakura spoke with a hint of fear.

"Daijoube Sakura! You are the Card Mistress THE STRONGEST SORCERESS ALIVE!!! So they can't possible defeat you." Kero spoke with a comedic tone.

"Great! You made it sound like I am an evil person that can do anything." Sakura said sarcastic. "But it's true Sakura! You can fight with and without the cards and you don't even need to use the key to use your cards! And while I am at it you also created a few cards like The Teleport and The Heal."

"Sigh. Let's go I wanna see the school before I go home." Sakura said with a bored tone and picked up her purse. "Ah matte! "Kero ate the ice cream in one bite and flew back to Sakura's purse.

**At Majik**

"Another day of full with boring lectures. I WISH SOMETHING INTERESTING WOULD HAPPEN!" Syaoran screamed with anger.

"Relax mine cute little descendant. I am sure today something very nice will happen." Eriol said with a smile

"Eh! Like what? Did you saw the future Eriol? What was it like? Tell me! Will I see Sakura-chan again?" Tomoyo spoke with full of hope.

"Relax Tomoyo-chan. I can't see the future but I got a feeling something great will happen for us all." Eriol spoke while smiling.

"Mou I hope your right Eriol-kun. Otherwise you better be prepared for what I got for you! Hohohohoho." Tomoyo laughing evilly.

"How long are you two standing their? I wanna go home you know!" Syaoran screamed.

Syaoran went to the gate and when he was walking outside he bumped into someone.

"Ouch, that hurts. Gomen! I wasn't watching where I was walking."

"Watch where you….are…. going?" Just when Syaoran finished his sentence he saw the most beautiful angel there. "Ah I... uh... Gomen." "_She's so pretty. Her auburn hair just looks like silk and her beautiful emerald eyes. Though why. Why does her eyes show that she's a bit sad."_

"Looks like mine cute little descendant is speechless."

"U-urusai Eriol."

"KYAAAA! SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! I MISSED YOU!" Tomoyo screamed and jumped to Sakura and hugged her. "Your still so kawai as always Sakura-chan! But what are you doing here! I thought you were still in Japan. Or are you on vacation!?"

"Kombawa Sakura-chan" Eriol said and still with a smile.

"Kombawa Eriol-kun. No I am not on vacation I am here to join the school Majik. But I am surprised to see you here Tomoyo-chan I thought you couldn't use magic? And are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Sakura said with cheerfulness and a smile.

"I... uh... am... uh... Syaoran. Li Syaoran." Syaoran said while blushing and trying not to get way to much red and not to faint by the smile. "He's mine cute little descendant."

"URUSAI HIIRIGAZAWA!"

"Sugoi! You must be rich and powerful then if you're from the Li clan! It's an honor to meet one of the Li clan here. Mine name is Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura said and bowed._ "__He is so handsome. Ah wait don't! You can not fall in love with someone from the Li clan. But his messy chocolate hair makes him look cool and his amber eyes looks so pretty!" _Sakura suddenly blushes a bit.

"Ah! No! Uh! You don't have to bow for me" A still red Syaoran spoke.

"KAWAI!" Tomoyo screamed with a camera in her hand. _"__This is going to be SO interesting! I wonder if Li-kun will change by Sakura and by judging his face he IS!__And looks like Sakura-chan is interested in him time to play MATCHMAKER soon! Kyaa this is so KAWAI."_

"Tomoyo-chan you still got that camera?" Sakura said while sweat dropped

"Of course Sakura-chan! I do not intend to stop filming you. And now you're here let me give you a quick tour through the school. Nobody's in here except the teachers so we are done here fast. Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and ran off to the school.

"So mine little descendant has an eye for the little angel from my Tomoyo?"

"Urusai Eriol. Anyway do you know anything about Sakura?"

"So your really are interested in her eh? Syaoran?" Syaoran went red possible more red then before. "Well I can only say this. She is the most kind and caring person you will met."

"What about her parents and does she have a brother or sister?" At this Eriol frowned.

"No… she lost her family 2 years ago and her brother died last year. She lives now with a friend of her brother. Also known Yukito Tsukishiro."

"EH! But isn't he our teacher that teaches us the bow and ice/moon based magic?" Syaoran said astonished of what he just heard"

"Indeed and he is very good in those isn't he? Mine cute little descendant."

"Argh! I know enough and you better stop with that 'cute little descendant' or I am gonna hurt you! If the girls are asking where I am. Tell them I went home."

"Of course." Eriol smirked.

**Inside Majik**

"Sugoi the place looks HUGE! The classrooms are twice as big at our elementary school! Everything is AT LEAST twice as big at our elementary school! And it just looks majestically here. The colors reminds me of Clow Cards." Sakura exclaimed with excitement.

"Hmfp! Pwah! Finally some air! Kombawa Tomoyo! Got any cake?" Kero asked while thinking of Tomoyo's cake again and also drooling on the ground. "Kero! Don't say such things!"

"Here Kero. I got some cookies."

"Yay! Cookies!"

"Sakura-chan can I see your cards?" Tomoyo said with a starry eyes.

"Uh they are Sakura Cards now"

"KAWAI!! Why didn't you tell me about that and the color pink made it even more KAWAI!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Ah! It's getting late I am going home now. Kero get back in the purse. We have to go now." Sakura said.

"Where are you staying Sakura-chan? You can also stay with me if you don't got a place."

"Daijoube Tomoyo. I am staying with Yukito now and we got rooms enough." Sakura said as she and Tomoyo went outside they saw Eriol.

"Eriol-kun where's Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked while looking at Sakura.

"He left already. He said he needed to go home. Shall we go now ladies?"

"Ne Eriol-kun does the Li clan knows about the cards that are now Sakura Cards? And are they angry?" Sakura said and looked scared. "Daijoube Sakura. I am not hundred percent sure if they are angry or not but they won't come after you thought mine cute little descendant Syaoran was angry about it and is still angry so that's an other story."

"Hoeee…"

" Don't worry they can't steal it from you anyway and you just need to hide your aura and not making it to suspicious release a little bit so they think your just an average sorceress."

"Un."

Then they stopped before an quite big house though not as big as that from the Li clan or that from Tomoyo.

"Well I am going now. Bye Tomoyo-chan, Bye Eriol-kun." Sakura waved at their friends and went inside.

"Bye Sakura-chan."

"So interested in a little matchmaking Tomoyo?" Eriol said with mischievous eyes and smile.

"You just had to read my mind didn't you Eriol?" Tomoyo also said with a mischievous smile and evil eyes.

"Of course I just can't let mine beautiful violet flower do to much talking and thinking."

"Still a gentleman aren't you Eriol." And as Tomoyo and Eriol went away from Sakura's home they were getting closer and closer till they kissed. After the kiss they went apart.

"Goodbye my Sapphire."

"Goodbye my Amethyst"

_Looks like a lot of things will happen to our favorite Card Mistress and our little wolf_

* * *

**Phew looks like I am finally done with mine third chapter. Gomen for the late update but I am finally done with Tsubasa Chronicles like I said before and I might also start with the manga but that's later expect the 4****th**** chapter soon. And I am a hella bad explainer gomen**

**Ja Ne**

**CrystalBoya**

**P.S. I totally forgot about the small personal info about everyone so here's a small profile of all.**

**Sakura Kinomoto, 13 years old, no parent/brother, lives with Yukito(no they don't share any lovely dovely relationship if you going or might ask) and is the cousin of Tomoyo. Has a sister-like relationship with Tomoyo.**

**Syaoran Li, 13 years old, no father, but a mother and 4sister, lives with his mother and sisters. Family with Eriol and Meiling has a brother/sister relationship with Meiling and are NOT engaged (that idea is just a bit disgusting)  
and a normal cousin relationship with Eriol**

**Tomoyo Daidouji, 13 years old, no father(?) but lives with mother. Cousin of Sakura. Has a sister-like relationship with Tomoyo.**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa, 13 years old, no parents(?), lives alone with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, cousin of Meiling and Eriol. Has normal cousin relationship with them.**

**Meiling Li, 13 years old, lives with parents(?), cousin of Eriol and Syaoran. Has normal cousin relationship with Eriol and a brother/sister relationship with Syaoran but still clingy as ever :P**

**See you at my next chappy! **


	4. Majik

**Kombawa! I think I am getting really lazy. Just read Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles yesterday and I think it's GOOD though waiting for the chapters now. And life is Boring! Oh and I just died and then got revived by watching an anime yesterday. It was a UBER GREAT FEALING! I wonder if you guys ever had a feeling that made you born again (Metaphorical of course) o well. And how are you guys doing? Btw I might need advice for mine stories T_T**

**Kero: "YO the great Kerberos is here!"**

**Crystal: "Urusai Kero you annoy me and I wanna go home! Screw the story?"**

**Kero: "Nani!? And forget all the sweets? Not even when I am death I will let that past!"**

**Crystal: "Fine I will continue for the stupid sweets. So Kero do the stupid disclaimer."**

**Kero: "Crystal does not own Clamp or Card Captor Sakura." *Eats sweets***

**Crystal: "Why am I stuck with the TOY!"**

**Kero: "Nani? I gonna kill you!" *changes into his true form***

**Crystal: "Uh BYE! And ON WITH THE STORY! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" *runs like mad***

**Kero: "Get back here you son of a BITCH!" *chases Crystal with his flames***

"Talking"

**Places, time skipping etc**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Spells"**_

"Telepthatic/mobile talking"

**Majik**

* * *

**At Sakura's**

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!

"Mou stupid clock. What time is it?"

Sakura's eye widen when she saw the clock.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IT'S 8 o'clock! ONLY 20 MINUTES LEFT BEFORE I GO TO SCHOOL!" Sakura screamed. And got changed in a new record

**Meanwhile at the living room**

"Looks like Sakura-chan woke up late again. Yes I know Yue. Don't worry I will make sure she won't get hurt."

"Ohayo Yukito." Sakura said and ran to the kitchen to get her bread. Then she went to get her roller skates. "I got to go now! See you at school Yukito."

"Have a safe trip Sakura-chan! Sigh. Looks like I will also take my leave now."

**At Majik (Skipping the trip to the school and the schedule things. To much work sorry)**

"Class we got a new student."

At this the class went into crazy mode. You could even hear the whispers from a mile away if you would listen well. And at this Syaoran rolled his eyes though deep inside he was also glad that 'she' would come in his class. Yes. The GIRL that stole his heart yesterday.

"Calm down class! If you children are like this what would our student think of. "

At this the class calmed down. They didn't want their sensei become angry and when he is angry you wouldn't see the daylight that easy. And they wanted a good impression of the new kid.

"Hai! You can come in now!"

The door opened and when she came in you would heard all kind of gasp and *konk!* and some boys even fell from their seat! (A/N: I know I like to exaggerate and besides her mother was a model so why not going a bit overboard? :P) You could hear curses of girls but never finished it. A girl 13 year old with beautiful auburn hair that looked like it was shining because of the sun and her shining emerald eyes. If she was a bit older she would already have a body of a model.

"Well then Sakura. Introduce yourself for the class please."

"Kombawa. I am…"

"KAWAI!!" Tomoyo screamed.

The class knew that Tomoyo has a weak spot for cute and kawai things but they never knew that she would scream!

"Sakura-chan your so kawai! And that outfit isn't that the one I made for you when we were at Tomoeda?" Sakura wore was a pink skirt and a black top. Her skirt isn't that big and wore a dark pants underneath it. She also had black ribbons that came from her pink dress at her neck and wore pink boots. "You forgot your hat." Tomoyo frowned at that but she was still glad that Sakura wore her dress."

"Ahem Tomoyo I think we should let her introduce herself first and then you could talk about it after the class." Yukito said with a smile. "And Sakura you can sit in front of Syaoran.

Tomoyo went back to her seat and Syaoran just couldn't believe his ears that Sakura is going to sit in front of him.

"I understand sensei and what I wanted to say is mine name is Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you." And Sakura flashed her cheerful smile like always.

Many boys just would faint or keep drooling if they would look at her longer and many girls wanted to hate her but couldn't because of her innocent looks.

Syaoran was trying his best not to drool or get angry because the boys were looking at Sakura. HIS Sakura. _"Wait mine Sakura? Man. I must have hit myself hard yesterday."_

When Sakura went to her seat she could feel that everyone was watching at her. _"Hoee… Why is everyone watching me like that."_Sakura thought.

"Well then now that everyone is here. Let's talk about the element fire. Hai Michael?"

"But isn't fire a bit dangerous?" Michael said. A bit worried.

"Daijoube Michael. So to create fire. You need to concentrate. Just close your eyes and think about your surrounding and use it. The air and the water around you to create the fire and use your magic as gas.

When Sakura closed her eyes she called Fiery for help.

"Fiery how do you create fire more precisely?_**"**_

"Normal fire is created by coal, natural gas, oil and wood. But magic fire like mine and what Tsukishiro said uses magic as medium but you can also count it as gas. With air and water it can get a balance but if you use to much air and water the balance will change and the fire might explode or become to small.**_"_**

"Arigato Fiery._**"**_

"Your welcome mistress._**"**_

Sakura smiled at this. She is always happy that the cards have a great bond with her. Sakura tried what Yukito and Fiery said. But suddenly it became very hot. And when Sakura opened her eyes and saw a huge fireball in front of her and on her ribbons.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOEEEEE MINE RIBBONS!!! HELP!! Sakura screamed and ran around the classroom.

Everyone widen his eyes and backed off from Sakura. Syaoran panicked by the sight in front of him and didn't really know what to do. But he also didn't wanted to suddenly help a girl in front of his class that would destroy his image so he kept his stance and tried to look calm. Eriol was watching the scene without doing it because he thought someone might help him and Tomoyo? Well she was running like mad to try to help Sakura. But suddenly.

"**Listen to the contract.**" Yukito closes his eyes. **" O. Mighty God of element Ice. I Yukito Tsukishiro User of Ice and Fire. Need thou help with extinguishing your other half. " **Yukito opened his eyes and as his brown eyes changes to gray he shouted. **"Melting Blizzard!"** (A/N: I know the name sounds stupid but I couldn't think of any water based spell with a bit fire based on it. So I thought the most simplest way to describe it.)

Everyone at class suddenly gasped when Yukito said User of Ice AND FIRE! they never knew he could use fire and got suprised badly but they soon forgot about it when they saw the spell that went to Sakura.

As the **Melting Blizzard**hit Sakura. The fireball got dissolved by the cold yet warm ice and Sakura got totally wet.

"Hoe…" Sakura spoke softly.

"Gomen Sakura." Yukito said apologetically.

"Daijoube sensei. It was mine fault after all."

After that the bell went and school was over (A/N: I know the school got fast over I thought just a quick school thingy I might do one day a more described lessons and classes at Majik :P) Sakura hurried outside so the sun could dry her clothes. Tomoyo ran after her and trying to keep her up.

"Sakura-chan! Daijoube?" Tomoyo asked and a bit exhausted. She was of course worried about her best friend.

"Gomen Tomoyo-chan. For running so fast and daijoube. I didn't get burned at least only wet so theirs nothing to worry about." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran and Eriol ran to Tomoyo and Sakura wondering why Tomoyo was so quick because they were actually the most calmest person in class.

"Daijoube Sakura-chan?" Syaoran said. Worried that his cherry blossom might got burned.

"Un daijoube Syaoran-kun. Nothing happened to me." Sakura smiled to Syaoran.

When Syaoran saw the smile he thought the world would collapse in front of him and blushes madly. He quickly looked somewhere else.

"Seeing something interesting mine cute little descendant?" Eriol spoke. Teasing his descendant.

"U-urusai!"

"By the way Sakura-chan how about going tomorrow to the mall and watch a movie and have dinner at a restaurant!" Tomoyo winked to Eriol while asking Sakura. Because she was wet she didn't saw the wink Tomoyo gave Eriol.

"Sounds nice are Syaoran and Eriol coming to?"

"Of course Sakura-chan. Tomoyo already asked me."

"What about you Syaoran-kun?"

After being called by Sakura. Syaoran immediately turned his face to her. The way she spoke his name sounds so right and he wanted to keep hearing it.

"Uh…I…O-o-of course I am coming!" Syaoran stammered.

"Yay! Just like old time ne Tomoyo!" Sakura cheered.

"Hai Sakura-chan and let's meet each other at the ice cream shop at the mall when its 12o'clock. By the way Sakura-chan." Tomoyo got her camera out of her bag and started to film Sakura. "You have to come to my house at 10o'clock I let my kawai Sakura-chan try some new clothes I made!."

"Ah. Hai Tomoyo-chan." Sakura sweat dropped at this and got reminded at the old times when Sakura needed to try some clothes of Tomoyo-chan. And instead of some it was A LOT of clothes she needed to try. Sakura thought she would never saw the daylights again.

"Looks like we should make our leave now. Goodbye Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan."

"Bye Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun."

"Bye Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun."

"Ja ne! Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun."

As everyone went home, they didn't that Tomoyo had a certain plan in her head.

"_Sakura-chan you will never know what I plan to do to you and Syaoran tomorrow. Hohohohoho!"_

* * *

_So who knows what Tomoyo plans to do? What will our wolf do? Will he change or will he try to forget about it. What about our Card Mistress? When will the secrets be revealed? Everything will be shown as the Story continues! See you at the next chapter!_

* * *

**So another chapter done. The 'Konk' is something that your head hits the table sound or it should be something like that. Hmmm Tomoyo sure is evil and WTF I think I made everyone a bit WAY to out of character? I got a feeling I messed Syaoran way to much to everyone liking. Though there are tons of Syaorans that are the same so something new might be nice. Next chapter is about the group going to have fun! Or isn't it? Sorry for the late update but I got lazy and was reading other stories and mine friend came to mine home so It got delayed more T_T expect the next chapter tomorrow afternoon/evening. WTF I think I am messing myself to much up?**

**Ja Ne!**

**CrystalBoya**

**P.S. for the readers that doesn't review because they are lazy or something (sorry if I offended you) a word might also be nice. I don't care if you would write nice or bad or whatever a review would still be appreciated.  
OMG I sound like I am greedy for reviews T_T Meh you may forget mine p.s. message**


	5. Hohohohoho

**Konichiwa Minna-san! i hope everyone is alright! And thanks for the reviews the long awaited chapter you wanted to see is finally here. Damn life is boring here but luckily i can read Fanfictions and got mine reviews for mine story :P they make me feel good :D afterwards mine friend crushed mine dream :P But i will show him that i can make mine dream come true like most people ;) (i hope) And YES just 1 more day and no more TEST! only a sport event on Friday and its weekend WOOHOO!! FREEDOM!!! ENjoy the chapter but Beware the Evilness from me at the end of the chapter.**

**Crystal: "Today is the worse day ever."**

**Sakura: "Doushite?"**

**Crystal: "Ah Sakura-chan! I am happy you're here! Cheer me up please. And it's a bad day because this chapter is going to have Romance and Action. Sigh"**

**Tomoyo: "Kawai! I gonna make sure to tape Sakura-chan then!"**

**Crystal: "Please DON'T!"**

**Sakura/Tomoyo sweat dropped by the sudden outburst of Crystal.**

**Crystal: "Warning TO ALL READERS I SUCK WITH ROMANCE AND ACTION!! DON'T READ IT!!! GAH!!" *runs off like a crazy maniac is chasing him***

**Sakura/Tomoyo sweat dropped again.**

**Sakura: "So we will do the disclaimer then. Hehe."**

**Sakura/Tomoyo: "Crystal doesn't own Clamp or Card Captor Sakura. He wish he did own it. And now ON WITH THE STORY!"**

**Crystal:" DON'T READ IT!"**

**Sakura/Tomoyo: "I think he lost it."**

"Talking"

**Places and etc.**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Spells?"**_

"Telepathic/Mobile talking"

**Hohohohohoho**

* * *

**At Tomoyo's**

"Now Sakura-chan let me measure you again! I haven't done it a long time and who knows where you got bigger." Tomoyo laughing evilly.

"HOEEEEEEE! No!" Sakura ran around a table and Tomoyo kept chasing her. After a few minutes running rounds Tomoyo stopped and did a quick 180* turn. Sakura who didn't noticed bumped against Tomoyo and finally got caught.

"Sakura-chan! You got bigger and not only that." Tomoyo went to Sakura's chest and grabbed her breast. "You have also grown here! Mine kawai little Sakura-chan is finally growing up!"

"Hoe! Tomoyo-chan don't do that again!"

"Gomen Sakura-chan but here's a dress! I already had a feeling that you would have grown bigger."

Sakura sweet dropped at this and thought. _"That was quick and how did she know!"_

"Hoe! You sure I should wear that?" The dress consisted with a pink top with a small V at the chest (A/N: You know the kind small V where no clothes are and where you can see the skin) and a long pink skirt that looked like it came from a long dress. If you would look from a ok distant you would think you would looking at a huge and beautiful pink cherry blossom.

"Hai! Sakura-chan now hurry up and wear it!"

**Few minutes later**

"KAWAI!!!! Why didn't you came earlier to China! You look fantastic. I bet Syaoran is going to drool all over you!"

"Hoe! Don't talk like that Tomoyo-chan! That's why I asked if your sure if I should wear something like this."

"But I know about it Sakura-chan no use to hide it from me." Tomoyo said it with a sweet and an innocent look but still with evil eyes. "You. Like. Him. Ne? Sa-ku-ra-chan!"

"HOEEEEEEE!!" What about you and Eriol then?"

"Wearedating."

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Sakura screamed. Her words boomed through the house and outside and maybe even Eriol and Syaoran would hear it.

"_That was spoken quick. One would think she would tried to hide it. But that was spoken way to quick to hide it! More like HOEEEE! She's really going out with Eriol! I am lucky I didn't set an eye on him. Who knows what Tomoyo would do to me."_

**At the Li's**

"_Looks like mine sweet violet told her about us. I could hear the scream all the way over here. Must be a shock." _Eriol chuckled at this and continued to look at his rampaging descendant that was trying to look for decent clothes. _"Time for the plan."_

"Syaoran their was a change of plans!"

"NANI!?" Syaoran yelled. "What now again and this better not be a sick joke."

"Of course not my cute little descendant. Why should I do something like that to you." Eriol spoke with his all to known smile. _"It's an even better joke! You better be prepared for it."_

"Fine what's the change?" Syaoran spoke curiously. "Why we are going to a amusement park! I heard it opened not long ago." Eriol said with his cheshire smile.

"As long we aren't going to those fast rides then I am in." Syaoran spoke with a hint of fear. He never liked those and he will never try to like it.

"All set then. Let's go to the amusement park. Who knows. They might be waiting no…" But his sentence got cut off when suddenly his mobile ringed.

"Be right back. My. Cute. Little. Descendant." Eriol spoke to irritate him.

"Don't call me that you freaking half reincarnation!" Syaoran spoke angered by Eriol who left by now.

"Moshi Moshi?" Eriol spoke.

"Eriol-kun! Did you told Syaoran about it?"

"Of course Tomoyo dear. Theirs nothing worry to worry about it. I will tell him now that I can't go and I guess you will leave when you're inside the amusement park?"

"Yes. Eriol-kun. And after that we are going to……" As the talk went for a minute or 2. Eriol finally was done talking and went back to Syaoran.

"Looks like you need to go alone. My. Cute. Little. Descendant!" (A/N: omg I just love that kind of sentence xD if I picture it in my mind I could laugh my ass off now.)

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Syaoran literally screamed of this. "Why and why do I get a bad feeling about this!"

"Because Ruby needs help with Spinny and I bet you don't want to go in mine place. Right~?" Eriol spoke the last word extra long for some extra effect in his sentence.

"Uh yea. I think I will leave now." And Syaoran left the house. But then it opened again. "Ja ne! Wei, Meiling and you stupid Eriol." And the door closed again.

**At Fantasy Happiness **(A/N: I couldn't come with any other names then this sorry if it sounds corny)

"_Hoeee what am I going to do when I am going to meet Syaoran!"_ Was Sakura kept thinking about when she and Tomoyo went to Fantasy Happiness.

When Sakura and Tomoyo finally arrived. They saw Syaoran standing there waiting for them. WITH his jaw on the ground. He thought he was looking at a pink cherry blossom when he saw Sakura from far. Now he compare his clothes and hers. He could die from wearing such casual clothes. He wore a light forest green shirt and a dark forest green pants. (A/N: I know mine fashion stinks badly some advice for clothes would be appreciated)

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun" Sakura said with a very light blush on her face. Even though Syaoran was wearing casual clothes. She couldn't stop thinking that he was quite handsome.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan." Syaoran spoke now red from embarrassment.

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo spoke with hint of evilness.

"Ne Syaoran-kun where's Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked worried about his friend.

"He couldn't come. He said something like that needed to help a relative at his home."

"I see to bad. Well let's go with just us three then. It can still be fun!" Sakura said with her cheerfulness.

When they went inside the amusement park Tomoyo sudden jumped and said. "Gomen Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun but I got to go. I forgot that I need to help mine mom with some certain business." Hoping that Sakura-chan would buy it.

"Hoe. Why didn't you tell earlier Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura spoke while being astonished. Even Syaoran was shocked at this and being the dense girl Sakura is she bought of course the lie.

"Gomen Sakura-chan but you still got Syaoran-kun here and you can still have a lot of fun with just the 2 of you. And please don't just quit now it would be a waste for the tickets ne?" Tomoyo-chan eyes got a bit teary. So she could trick them to continue.

"Of course we would keep going! Ne Syaoran-kun." Sakura exclaimed.

"U-uh. Yea." Syaoran sweet dropped when Sakura said that and was getting nervous for what would happen now.

"_Oh man if she leave wouldn't. WOULDN'T THIS BE LIKE A DATE OMG! If I ever get my hands on you Eriol. You would wish you were dead!" _Syaoran thought hard about this.

"Well I need to take my leave now. Have fun Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun!" As Tomoyo left she waved at the look a lot like 'couple'.

Sakura who just noticed that she was now left with Syaoran.

"Ah a-ano lets go for a ride?" Sakura stammered.

"S-s-sure." Syaoran said stuttering. Before he knew it what she meant with that.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed his lungs out of his body because he was now in those fast speeding rides and he wasn't looking good.

BLERGH. Came the sound of Syaoran after the ride.

"Gomen Syaoran-kun! I didn't know you couldn't ride those things. I will make it up with you somehow! How about we go to something you might like?" Sakura was almost crying when she saw Syaoran sick in front of her.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I am fine!" Syaoran couldn't bear seeing the sad look of Sakura and quickly thought about something. But his pride also told him to get revenge. Being the man who he is and was he couldn't swallow it and pointed his finger to a haunted house."How about we go there."

"Hoeeee! B-b-b-b-but that's the haunted house!" Sakura cowered.

"But sakura-chan you said you would make it up with me." Syaoran pouted. _"I DID NOT JUST POUTED! OMG! This better be worth it."_

Sakura couldn't stop looking at Syaoran and felt sorry for what she did to him and agreed to it. Little did they know that their were 2 people listening to them and taping them on video and followed them to the haunted house.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Sakura screamed when the fake ghost and zombies would come from the ground and wall."

"SWEET MEAT BUM! You scream way to loud you know!" A man not older then his twenties being in a mummy costume."

"Gomenasai." Sakura bowed at the man and then continued but not before she hugged Syaoran tightly and screaming when another fake ghost came.

"_If this goes longer I think I might faint right here. Right now!"_Syaoran thought. His pride was clearly enjoying but his heart was sad for seeing like this and he was BLUSHING like mad now that Sakura is hugging him so closely. Not far from behind there were also a couple but they were walking silently and slowly behind our favorite couple.

"This is SO KAWAI! I will call this Sakura giving Syaoran a Tight HUG!"

"Now Tomoyo-dear we should prepare ourselves now. Because I they are going leave this amusement park."

"Hai Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said. Sad that she couldn't tape it further.

**At the Dragon's Park**(A/N: Lol this also sounds Corny but I needed something similar to the Penguin park.)

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting at the swings with red faces. They were both trying to forget the event that took place at the haunted house.

"A-ano." Sakura and Syaoran spoke at the same time.

"Ah no you go first Syaoran-kun." Sakura said with a still red face.

"Ehm no of course I can't go first. Ladies first Sakura-chan." Syaoran spoke. Trying to hold his blush.

But before Sakura could say something again a loud BOOM was between them as they both just dodged something.

"HOEEEE! What was that?" Sakura screamed looking at her surrounding. "And why are there no people here?"

"Must be because of a certain charms. When people are going to enter a certain area, they will turn around and do something else because of the charms." Syaoran explained to Sakura while looking at his surroundings.

"I see. But why would they do that and why would they be attacking us." Sakura exclaimed. But suddenly they saw a huge fireball coming at them.

Sakura and Syaoran dodged it and when the fireball exploded on the ground, smoke were everywhere so our 'couple' waited till it was gone. When the smoke was gone they could see 2 figures in robes. One had violet colored robe and the other had navy blue robe. They both had their hood on.

Sakura was a bit disappointed that she couldn't she their faces. Syaoran on the other hand was a bit irritated.

"Who are you and what the heck do you want." Syaoran growled at them.

"If you want a answer for that mine name is Amethyst and my mate here is called Sapphire. Were here to test you two." The person with a violet robe spoke.

"_I think i heard the voice before but I can't seem to make it out from who it is." _Sakura thought about it.

"Hmph. Lets see if you can test this!" Syaoran charged at the Amethyst but was soon blocked by Sapphire.

"Tsk tsk. You really should really control your anger and look at your surrounding." Sapphire spoke with a mysterious voice.

Syaoran immediately looked behind and saw Amethyst going for Sakura. Syaoran ran back to Sakura but got grabbed at his wrist by Sapphire. Syaoran did a quick 180* turn and kicked his face with his right leg. But it got caught by Sapphire.

"Bad choice Syao-ran." And Sapphire threw Syaoran to a horse that was made of horse and prepared his incantation. **"Dark, Light, Moon and Sun. Your master command thee to release your power. Lighting of Sound come Forth! With your Thundering Thunder come Before Me! Show your strength to them and release it to your opponent." **Suddenly Lighting came in Sapphire's hand ready to shoot at his opponent **"Storm Bringer!" **Sapphire screamed and a Tornado-like Lighting came out his hand spinning and ripping everything that goes near it. Syaoran just got recovered and saw the attack coming. He jumped but not fast enough and the spell hit it right in the chest and got blow away.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed while seeing him hit by the spell. Sakura got surprised when he saw him staggering with some ofuda's in his hands.(A/N: Those charms that the Li-clan have are called ofuda's right?) Sakura was relieved that Syaoran was ok and quickly changed her attention to Amethyst that was standing back a few good meters before she would charge again.

"I better take care of the guy called Sapphire he might be a real threat but damn that Amethyst won't let me go. Seems like I got no choice." Sakura jumped to Amethyst giving her a left kick but missed by a hair. But it wasn't a problem because being the captain of a cheerleading group she got her momentum back by going on a handstand and did a few 360* circles. Amethyst on the other hand had some trouble trying to keep dodging her legs but at the speed Sakura was going it would be to hard and she jumped back.

Sakura noticed this and immediately looked at her surrounding and saw Sapphire going to Syaoran

"_Syaoran-kun I got to help him before Sapphire is there."_

"Dash I need your help please!" Sakura thought and hoping it would reach him.

"I understand Mistress Sakura" and suddenly Sakura felt the power of Dash inside her and ran much faster and doing all kind of zigzag moves to go to Syaoran. But Amethyst waiting for that Dash was helping Sakura she jumped to Syaoran but not being 2 meters away from him and took her leg out. Sakura being a dense person and going at a fast speed and zigzagging didn't noticed Amethyst leg and tripped over.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

And then suddenly the screaming stop.

* * *

_EHhh! A Cliffhanger! W00t I am evil! I think this is a cliffhanger or is this not a cliffhanger? O well. What happened to our Card Mistress and Who are those 2 hooded persons and is Syaoran all right? Everything will be shown in the next chapter! I sound like a person from Pokemon from the ending tell me if you think i should stop with it._

* * *

**So I am finally done with this freaking chapter. And I must say this must be mine worst chapter and also having Romance and Action in it. I think it was corny. Nah EVERYTHING WAS CORNY! OMG I think I got a new dilemma. Next chapter might come late. If your lucky it will come Thursday otherwise Friday or Saturday. And I also got an idea for a Sequel but that depends how the ending will be and if either you guys want a sequel or a epilogue and if you want a sequel I might tell how the sequel will look like in the next chapter thought it wont come soon and It will also depend on me. R&R please and enjoy the next few days.**

**Ja Ne**

**CrystalBoya **


	6. Only You

**

* * *

**

FINNALY WEEKEND! FREEDOM AT LAST! If I would stay any longer at school I would die of boredom and I am SOOOOO sleepy I just can't get my eyes open T_T I hope everything is going well with you guys! ^_^ Lets get this chapter Rocking! And I think I got plans for 2 sequels XD though those would be a secret LETS START THIS CHAPTER! WOOHOO! Lawl this is going to be uber corny x_X

**Crystal: "YOSHA! Mine first recap thingy is going here!"**

**Sakura: "HOE! I don't wanna remember that time!"**

**Meiling: "But Sakura-chan I wanna see it."**

**Syaoran: "What in the world are you doing here Meiling!"**

**Meiling: "Why seeing one of your secrets of course."**

**Tomoyo: "This was SO KAWAI!!! I had time to film mine cute kawai Sakura-chan!!" *Goes in Starry-mode***

**Syaoran:"She's lost."**

**All: "Definitely.**

**Eriol: "O well. Will do the disclaimer now everyone is to busy. Crystal doesn't OWN Clamp and Card Captor Sakura if he did then I might not exist."**

**Crystal: "Who knows hehe. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Talking"

**Places and etc.**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Spells?"**_

"Telepathic/Mobile talking"

* * *

**Only you**

* * *

_Recap! (Woohoo mine first recap!) (A/N: is the recap above the title or under?)_

"_Dash I need your help please!__" Sakura thought and hoping it would reach him._

"_I understand Mistress Sakura__" and suddenly Sakura felt the power of Dash inside her and ran much faster and doing all kind of zigzag moves to go to Syaoran. But Amethyst waiting for that Dash was helping Sakura she jumped to Syaoran but not being 2 meters away from him and took her leg out. Sakura being a dense person and going at a fast speed and zigzagging didn't notice Amethyst leg and tripped over._

"_HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed._

_And then suddenly the screaming stops._

* * *

**At the Dragon's Park**

Everything was gone. The 2 person called Amethyst and Sapphire was still there thought. But they were blurry.

Everything was gone except another 2 person called Sakura and Syaoran.

Everything was also red between them. Red as tomato and red as blood. You could compare Sakura and Syaoran with those 2 colors now.

When Sakura tripped she didn't knew where she would fall or what could happen to them. She only knew that she was kind of in heaven now.  
Sakura… Has… Kissed… Syaoran. In the midst of a battle to.

Sakura immediately backed off after a few seconds and touched her lips. She did what the first thing came in mind.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. "G-g-g-g-g-g-gomen Syaoran-kun. I-i-i-i-I didn't do this on purpose and I definitely didn't plan this! P-p-plz forgive me." Sakura bowed a quite few times while saying this. She wish she could die at this moment.

"I-i-I. Uh." Syaoran was speechless. He had an eye on Sakura for a while. But definitely didn't want this. Yet.

Before Syaoran and Sakura could say something.

"KAWAI!!! I gonna call this Sakura-chan First Kiss!" Amethyst said and jumped and then the hood came off and revealed Tomoyo!

"T-t-t-t-t-TOMOYO-CHAN! YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU! AND YOU!" Sakura was on the verge to explode and she also pointed at Sapphire and he removed his hood revealing Eriol. "ERIOL YOU BASTARD. YOU HELPED HER DIDN'T YOU! Y-y-y-y-you! BOTH OF YOU!" Tomoyo was now scared and with scared i mean REALLY SCARED.

"_Sakura is very. Very. Scary! Why does Eriol looks so frightened. Maybe Tomoyo told him how scary she could be? Nah. That's not really possible."_

Sakura went to Tomoyo. Tomoyo wanted to run but tripped and turned to Sakura who stood in front of her. She was frightened.

"To-mo-yo. You know what might happen now. Don't you?" Sakura said evilly and scary.

"_**Shield." **_Sakura spoke very softly so Syaoran wouldn't hear her.

"ERIOL!! ERIOL HELP ME!" Tomoyo screamed not wanting to get the punishment and was pouncing on the '**Shield'**

"_Nani!? What is that shield? How could she create such shield in just a blink of eye? Looks like I should never judge a person by its cover like mom says." _Syaoran thought while looking astonished.

"**Shadow"** Sakura called. And Darkness was covering the shield only revealing a black ball.

"TOMOYO!" Eriol got snapped out of his frightened trance and was pouncing on the black orb. "TOMOYO, TOMOYO, TOMOYO!!!!!!" Eriol screamed.

"ERIOL! Ah she's coming! KYA! AH! NO! WAIT SAKURA. THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR GONN- KYA! STOP! NO! KYAAAA! A-A-A-AH! STOP! DON'T! AH!" Suddenly the screaming stopped and the shield went down and the shadow disappeared. Now an almost dead looking Tomoyo on the ground trying to get air.

Syaoran was horrified at the sight and was thinking. _"Never. Never make Sakura angry again. And what did she do to Tomoyo! She looks dead and there's no blood!"_

"Syaoran-kun." Sakura spoke to Syaoran.

"H-hai?" Still scared by the sight.

"Mind if I go after Eriol now?" Sakura said coldly.

"Ah. Uh. Sure. Go ahead." Syaoran got even more scared because of the tone of Sakura. _"And I thought I was usually so cold. She scared me! But that makes mine Cherry Blossom so herself."_ At this thought Syaoran smiled a bit again.

Eriol could only thought of one word. _"Crap."_ He tried to run but suddenly got caught by **'Shadow'** and he got pulled to Sakura.

"Ah s-s-s-Sakura-chan please reconsider w-what you going to do now." Eriol stammered.

"Ehm." Sakura said with an o so sweet and innocent look. "No. So Eriol meet **'Fear' "**(A/N: It's up to you. Whether you want to believe Fear is a card or Fear is Sakura itself. Thought in mine opinion Sakura is way too sweet for it and it could be Sakura itself to be Fear but who knows hehe.)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eriol screamed and was engulfed by **'Shadow'**

"SWEET CLOW! HOLY COW! WAIT! STOP! NO! GODLY SWEET MEAT BUM! HEAVEN'S DIRTY SAKE! SHITTY HELL! DON'T! AH! SWEET JESUS CHRIS! HELLISH HEAVEN! HEAVENLY HELL! GAH!!!" Eriol screamed with all his might at the last few words. (A/N: Sorry if I offended any religious people or god believing people. But just couldn't think of any words :( mine apologies again.)

Eriol and Tomoyo lie on the ground now. But Sakura totally forgot that Syaoran was still here.

"I-i-i-i-i-i!" Sakura was getting tears now and ran away.

"Sakura! Syaoran screamed and went after her and leaving Eriol and Tomoyo. _"They can look for themselves. They aren't tortured that badly right?"_ Syaoran thought. But couldn't stop thinking that something might happen.

"Luckily I got some teleport ofuda's." (A/N: W00t I could use some of those :P)

Syaoran putted 1 at Eriol and on Tomoyo and started to mumble some words. After a minute. Eriol and Tomoyo started to glow and got teleported at their own home.

"Now for Sakura." Syaoran spoke softly and ran away. But didn't notice that Sakura was actually hiding at a small bush and saw that Syaoran left the Dragon's Park.

"Why…… Why did he needed to see me like that." Sakura spoke softly. Tears coming out of her eyes. "He shouldn't have know. He should never knew that side of me!" Sakura was crying now and was kneeling under a Sakura Tree and trying to hide her head. A side of coldness that Sakura tried to suppress and not to show anyone.

Suddenly their was some sound coming from some bushes. Darkness came and surrounded the park and time. Stopped.

_(Let's end it here for now ok? Wow so short! Bye!)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_(NOT!)_

"Y-y-y-you are…" But before Sakura could continue she immediately took her Star key out and spoke.

_Key which hides the powers of the Stars_

_Show your true form to me_

_I. Sakura command you under our contract._

_Release!_

And the key turned into a pink wand with a star on top and small wings.

"You!" Sakura glared hard at the shadow that came out of the bushes now. "Bastard what are you doing here!"

"Isn't it logic? I am here for you my Cherry Blossom. Glaring at me doesn't help a lot my queen especially if you are crying." The shadow spoke.

Sakura noticed the tears and wiped it off. "I will kill you!" And a spell circle appeared underneath Sakura.

_Cerberus_

_Guardian of the Sun_

_Protector of The Sakura_

_Come out the book and aid your mistress!_

And suddenly The Sakura appeared before Sakura and Cerberus came out in his true form.

"_Yukito! I need Yue's help! He's HERE!"_ Sakura mentally thought and hoping that Yukito would hear it.

**At Tsukishiro mansion **(I did said his house look like I mansion right? Otherwise I say it now it is a mansion but smaller then Tomoyo's and Li's)

Yukito was eating like usually in the kitchen but then suddenly the mental note came through him

"_Yukito! I need Yue's help! He's HERE!" _Yukito heard. "Sakura!" Yukito said and immediately wings engulfed him and turned into Yue. "Mistress! I am coming!" And Yue flew outside to the Dragon's Park.

But outside the mansion was Syaoran standing.

"Huh? What was- Impossible! But that was Yue the Moon Guardian!" Syaoran said and shocked at what he saw. He immediately tried to follow Yue but wasn't fast enough. _"Damn hurry up me! With this I will know who the Cards got. But what about Sakura! This is more important! And who knows maybe Sakura is the Card Mistress or she could be in danger!" _Syaoran frowned at his last thought. It might be too good to be true if Sakura was the Card Mistress then he would know where the Cards are. But what would the elders do. Syaoran shook the thought away and hoped that Sakura wasn't involved with the Cards or was at the park.

**At the Dragon's Park**

"**Jump!" **Sakura jumped away from a pure dark fireball that went to her. Cerberus went to the shadow and shot flames at him which the shadow dodged. Cerberus didn't noticed that the shadow was behind him and shot a fireball in his back. Knocking him unconsciously.

"KERO!" Sakura screamed.

"Ha! Is this the best you can do Card Mistress? Why don't you quit being the Card Mistress and just obey me! I could train you! We could conquer the world!" As the shadow shot another fireball.

"I will never JOIN a SICKO LIKE YOU! **Watery!"** A Mermaid like woman came out of a card and stopped the fireball. **"Dash!"** Sakura immediately zigzagged so she would dodge the shadow spells.

Sakura jumped to the shadow to kick him only to be caught by it and thrown away as a doll. "Now, now Sakura . I certainly don't want you dead now. But looks like it can't be helped."

"**Death and Evil. Twin brothers of Evilness. Show her the death by mine blood pact. Let shadows come from ground and let a blizzard rip her apart. Darkness Blizzard. **

As a blizzard full with darkness flew to Sakura. She screamed **"Shield!"** And a pink bubble surrounded Sakura. But Sakura was hesitating and **'Shield'** became weaker and turned into a card again and the shield got destroyed. But suddenly the blizzard stopped. Yue came in time.

"Mistress!" Yue screamed. "I will not forgive you! And a bow appeared in Yue. **"Arrow of Fire! Arrive in mine hand!"** And a burning arrow appeared. Yue pulled his bow and shoot at the shadow only to miss him by a inch.

"Tsk tsk. Yue the Moon Guardian and his other form Yukito Tsukishiro master in Fire and Ice. This might get interesting."

Both started to say their spells.

"**Death and Evil. Fire and Ice. Be the unbalanced mine power. Show this weakling of light your strength! Burn him. Freeze him. Torture him. Kill him! Dark Solid Flame! **And a cold, dark and deadly Fire came that also released a cold breeze from it.

**Fire. Hear my plea. I the Moon Guardian ask help from the Light! Purify this monster with your Light! And Show him why he should stop! Purifying Flame! **Yue knew he wasn't strong enough to beat his. But he would still try. A blinding flame came and went to the shadows spell.

Both spells collided. But only one would survive and overpower the other. Yue knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it anymore and the spell disappeared. The dark flame hit Yue with full power and he flew back.

"S. S-Sakura." And Yue became unconscious.

"I will not forgive you!" Sakura screamed. "You hurt Yue! **Shadow! Trap that shadow in your shadow!"**

"Bad choice. Sakura-hime. Shadows are mine specialty." The shadow exclaimed excited.

Suddenly **Shadow** stopped and his form began to change. His form wasn't like his usually soft tentacles. It became solid and looked like swords now.

Sakura froze at the sight when she saw **Shadow** has changed. The shadow pointed at Sakura and **Shadow **went to Sakura.

"**Jump!"** Sakura jumped backwards and tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough. **Shadow's **swords stabbed Sakura in her left leg and in her right arm and also cut her cheek and waist.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed in pain. She felt fear again. After a few years. She also felt sad for being weak and let **Shadow **being controlled by him.

"Well mine queen. Care to change your mind now?"

"N-n-never! I will never JOIN YOU THANATOS. THAT'S THE LAST THING I WILL DO! YOU KILLED MINE PARENTS!" Sakura screamed. (A/N: The name Thanatos does sound a bit corny and I think it also might be used by other people I hope not? :S)

"Then to bad. My Cherry Blossom. Then I will kill you and let some other idiot capture the cards. And hopefully that person will listen to me or that person will meet the same fate as you! Goodbye Cherry Blos-

"RAITEI SHOURAI!" And thunder has hit in the back of Thanatos which made the control over **Shadow **disappear and **Shadow **turned into a card again and flew back to Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed. When he was at the park he immediately saw Thanatos and a bleeding Sakura and got angry.

Syaoran jumped to Sakura to help her. "What did you do to her! Who are you! What do you want!"

"Easy Wolf. I just want her for the Cards and the name is not you but Thanatos. You're lucky that you arrive in time otherwise who knows what might happen hehe. So I will take mine leave then." And Thanatos disappeared just like thin air.

"Hn. S-Syaoran?" Sakura spoke softly. She felt pain everywhere. "Doushite… Why… Why are you here. Shouldn't you hate me. I am the Card Mistress! You should hate me! You should hate mine cold side! You should kill me and take the Cards to your clan." Sakura cried when she was saying those words to Syaoran.

"I…" Syaoran felt pain. Not physically but mentally because of the words she said. "Why? Why you tell me? I had no idea in begin. But I know now. My Cherry Blossom. Because I love you. And only you." Syaoran hugged Sakura not fast but slow. So he wouldn't hurt her because of the pain.

"Y-You love me? I am dirty… Look at me I am under the blood! I hate myself…" Sakura told Syaoran.

"THEN YOUR WRONG!" Syaoran screamed.

"You're not dirty! You're beautiful! You could get any guy in this world! And I would know it. Because i fell for you and i would never thought that i would fall in love. And I will say it another time. Aisteru Sakura. And only you." When Syaoran said those words he leaned closer to Sakura and kissed her. Not the kiss at the accident but a passionate kiss. A kiss like when you're going to give for the first time.

When the kiss was over. Sakura cried.

"Aisteru Syaoran. You and you only. Please never leave me." As Sakura said those words. She closed her eyes and went into a slumber.

"Gomen. Will try Sakura but i can't promise anything but remember. Aisteru Sakura. Forever and ever." Syaoran picked Sakura in a bridal style and went to his home to heal her.

* * *

**O well I gonna stop those questioning things now and stop trying to act like a stupid guy that is reading a stupid story to kids and I think their were parts that I was acting like that sorry for that. I hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry for being short 8 pages :S Don't know if this chapter is good because I don't know it hehe am writing it not reading xP Next chapter might come tomorrow if not then I think I am taking a break for a while. I am SO TIRED! I think their was some cornyness in this story but I couldn't care less if you do then tell me R&R and enjoy your life.**

**Ja NE!**

**CrystalBoya**


	7. The Card Mistress

**Yahoo all. How your doing? I hope you guys are doing fine :S thought looks like I rushed mine last chapter way to must and made it to corny T_T I thought I made the last chapter well. Damn as a writer you don't really see your own flaws. I wonder if I should stop with writing fics (not because of last chapter) will finish or try to finish this story and then its up to you readers whether I should continue or stop. But I will eventually might start again and hope the new story would be better. But for now. All I will say enjoy your chapter ;) Btw I think I gonna do the –chan and –kun less not all of them are saying in the anime so I thought I would do it too at the fic. Their might be randomness again cuz I can't really control my mind :P just writing what comes in mine head thought T_T**

**CrystalBoya: "So tired. I am bored!"**

**Kero: "Looks like the gaki is finally going to quit."**

**CrystalBoya: "So boring! The world can collapse in mine opinion. Hurry up and do the disclaimer I am bored! Not in the mood to continue with this chatty talk."**

**Kero: "He does not own Clamp or Card Captor Sakura. Now where are the sweets."**

**CrystalBoya: "Enjoy the chapter if you can and some advice + pointers would be nice. Flames are welcome now. Just don't be to harsh. So sleepy Zzzzzz."**

**Sakura: "On with the story!"**

"Talking"

**Places and etc.**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Spells?"**_

"Telepathic/Mobile talking"

* * *

**The Card Mistress**

* * *

_Recap_

"_Aisteru Syaoran. You and you only. Please never leave me." As Sakura said those words. She closed her eyes and went into a slumber._

"_Gomen. Will try Sakura but i can't promise anything but remember. Aisteru Sakura. Forever and ever." Syaoran picked Sakura in a bridal style and went to his home to heal her._

* * *

"Ah Syaoran-sama. I got to inform that- Syaoran-sama! Do you need help with her? I will get the first aid kit!"

"Ah arigato Wei." Syaoran thanked Wei for it that he went to get the first aid kit. He went to a guest room to put Sakura there. When he was in a room it was plain white. But it had a big bed, a closet, a desk and a few other normal things you got in a room.

When Syaoran putted Sakura on a bed. He was thinking. "_She's light."_

Then Wei came in with the First Aid kit. "Here you go Syaoran-sama and what I tried to say before your mother and sisters including your niece are coming home soon. May I also add who she is Syaoran-sama? Wei asked while cleaning Sakura's wounds.

"Uh-uh she's Sakura. She is uh." Then suddenly. "Tadaima!" The girls except Yelan screamed.

"Ah gomen Wei. We will talk about it later or maybe soon." And Syaoran rushed downstairs.

"Okaidi."(?) Syaoran spoke softly. Bracing himself for his sister to embrace him. But it never came.

"Syaoran." His mother spoke to him. "Hai!?"

"Who's also in our house? I feel a strong aura but it doesn't belong to any of us."

"Ah uhm. Uh she-"

"KAWAI! Our cute little brother is growing up! So who's she? Is she cute? How old is she? What can she do?" And so on.

"Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, Shiefa, Meiling give Syaoran some air so he can speak." Yelan ordered. (A/N: I kinda forgot Meiling hehe. Gomen thought I don't think she will make a lot of appearance I just can't think of a way to put her in this fic :S)

"So Syaoran who is 'She'?"

"She… is…" Then suddenly. "Syaoran? You here? I can call you Syaoran right? Sakura yelled softly. (A/N: I watched TS and it said that calling people without honorifics are closer then normal friends. Not sure if its true.)

"Kyaa! Kawai! Our little bro found someone cute!" All the girls wanted to jump and hug Sakura but got stopped when Syaoran stood in front of them.

"Aw your no fun Syaoran." They pouted.

"She's wounded girls. You should let her rest. That's what you wanted to say right?" Yelan spoke to the girls and then Syaoran. She then looked to Sakura. "You are the new Card Mistress right?

"Hoe! Gomen! I didn't open it on purpose just to open the book." Sakura said in panic.

"Calm down." Yelan went to Sakura and hold Sakura's cheek and pulled her face up. "Calm down. You don't have to worry. Now what is your name?"

"Hoe." Sakura spoke softly. So Yelan wouldn't hear it. "Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. Li-sama."

"No need to be polite Sakura. You can call me Yelan. Now what happened." Yelan ordered but with a kind tone.

So Sakura explained everything about what happened before Sakura was in the Li mansion. But she left the part about the confession which Syaoran made. Trying not to embarrass them. That Syaoran is in love with someone low.

"I see. Then your more then welcome to stay for this house as long as you need to recover from the attack."

"Ah. Arigatou but I need to go home soon because I it's mine turn to do the dinner now and I bet Kero and Yukito are getting worried and- Hoe! Kero and Yue are still at the park I need to…" Sakura was swaying from left to right.

"Ah Sakura!" Syaoran went to her to help her stand.

"Do not worry I will send someone to get them and you will stay here till you recovered. You can't even stand well yet." Yelan spoke.

"Wei. Go get the guardians please." Yelan ordered Wei.

"As you wish Yelan-sama." With that Wei left.(With a car of course!)

"Ah okaa-sama you forgot to introduce us!" Shiefa pouted.

"Then introduce yourself to her." Yelan told them.

And the 4 sisters including Meiling introduced themselves. (A/N: I skipped the introduction part cuz I kinda forgot about the sisters and it's a bit annoying :P)

They all went to the living room after the introduction to have some tea.

"So Syaoran you got anything to say. Except that even all those things happen that see is?" Yelan spoke.

Syaoran and Sakura went both red because they didn't wanted to let Yelan know yet. That they are now girlfriend and boyfriend.

"You don't have to tell me yet if you don't want to. So rest assured."

After that Wei was back and brought Yukito and Kero.

"Yukito! Kero! You both are still ok!" Sakura spoke and hugged both of them.

"Kya! He's so kawai!" The sisters yelled and hugged Yukito and almost suffocating Sakura with them.

"C-Can't breath!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, Shiefa!" Yelan ordered and the girls backed off.

"Ah. Arigatou. And we are both kind of ok Sakura-chan." Then Yukito attention went to Yelan. "I heard from Wei-san that we could stay here till we got better?"

"Yes. Tsukishiro-sensei. It would be better for all of you three to stay here. And by any chance are you and that toy? The guardians?" Yelan asked.

"Oi! I am not a TOY! I am Cerberus! The Beast of the Seal!" Kero screamed.

"Kero-chan please relax. We are guests." And Yukito looked to Yelan. "Yes. The other me is Yue the Moon guardian. Wait a moment please." And wings engulfed Yukito. Then Yue came out.

"Oh! He's so handsome!" When the girls wanted to jump again. They met Yue's glare and backed off not wanting to face the consequences. (A/N: I wonder how it would look if they did cling on Yue lol XD)

"You got our thanks Li-sama. For taking care of Mistress." Yue thanked Yelan.

"Your welcome Yue. It's normal for us to help the Card Mistress. And dinner would be done soon." Yelan said. And Yue changed back to Yukito.

"We will gladly join after we treated our wounds. And Yukito and Kero went to a guest room to treat their wounds. After a few minutes they all went to the dinner hall.(A/N: Is that a word?)

After the dinner they all said goodnight to each other and went to their own room. When Sakura changed into a pyjama and went to bed someone knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Sakura it's me." And Syaoran came inside.

"Syaoran!" And Sakura ran to Syaoran and gave him a hug and a quick kiss which made him blush. "Are you sure Syaoran that we can stay here? I don't want to make you in trouble." Sakura said with a frown.

"Daijoube Sakura. You heard mine mom it's alright." And he hugged Sakura back. "Now go to sleep you must be tired after what everything happened." Syaoran told Sakura. But before he let her go he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Kawai!"

"Sssh Shiefa! We don't want him to hear us. Ah! He's leaving already. Hurry back to your rooms!" And with this they all hurried back to the room. But not without having dreams about their cute little brother and Sakura.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight Syaoran."

_And everyone here went to bed._

* * *

**Whoa so short! Damn I really suck at some parts :S And I wonder if there are any crappy randomness or OC or corny things in this chapter. And life is getting hella boring T_T mine update pace might get slower now sorry. But nothing is coming in mine mind. And school is one hella torture. They are taking way to long! I need TIME! I want a vacation! X_x Btw if I missed something tell me. R&R please could use the advice or anything :P the words with (?) behind is a question because i am not sure if i wrote it well. Enjoy your life**

**Sayonara**

**CrystalBoya.**


	8. A Date? And Her Past Almost

**Yo! Everybody! How ya doing? I hope you guys are doing well :P cuz I am not T_T getting mine report soon and OMG! I hope mine dad won't kill me *sobs* plz don't make me die on 27 November kami-sama! O well. mine updates are kinda starting to get slower! I updated way to late! OMG! And I think the next chapter might come much later thought not sure how much. Ah and another bad chapter I think :S at least all I can say is enjoy the chapter! Hopefully :P**

**CrystalBoya: "Yahoo! All! The next chapter might come much later"**

**Sakura: "why?"**

**CrystalBoya: "Because I need to study more. I wanna get a good report next time!"**

**Sakura: "I see. But isn't their more reasons?"**

**CrystalBoya: To lazy to write. Hehe. "**

**Touya: "YES! No more Gaki for a while I can rest in peace now. Bye kaijuu."**

**Sakura: "I am not a MONSTER!"**

**CrystalBoya: "Where the fuck did he came from? Anyways enjoy the story folks."**

**Amu: "Crystal doesn't own Clamp. And why am I here?"**

**CrystalBoya: "Amu-chan!! You are here! Yay! Bye all! Lets go to Shugo Chara! On with the story!"**

**Everybody sweatdroppes. (A/N: Is sweatdroppes a word?)**

"Talking"

**Places and etc.**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Spells?"**_

"Telepathic/Mobile talking"

* * *

**A Date!? And Her Past Almost**

* * *

_Recap_

"_Daijoube Sakura. You heard mine mom it's alright." And he hugged Sakura back. "Now go to sleep you must be tired after what everything happened." Syaoran told Sakura. But before he let her go he gave her a quick kiss on the lips._

"_Kawai!"_

"_Sssh Shiefa! We don't want him to hear us. Ah! He's leaving already. Hurry back to your rooms!" And with this they all hurried back to the room. But not without having dreams about their cute little brother and Sakura._

"_Goodnight Sakura."_

"_Goodnight Syaoran."_

_And everyone here went to bed._

* * *

**At the Li mansion**

It was early in the morning and nothing happened. Yet.

"Sakura! Wake up! You will get late for school and you can't always stay here!" A stuffed doll screamed.

"5 more minutes… Ke…ro…" And you could hear the snores again from Sakura.

"I didn't wanted to do this Sakura, especially not here." Kero frowned and changed into his true form. Afterwards he held a bucket full with cold water and said. "Gomen Sakura please forgive me." And Kero threw the water too Sakura and changed back into his false form and flew as fast he can.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed. And everyone woke up except the adults because they were already awake.

"Sakura! What's wron-!" But a pillow hit Syaoran's head before he could finish his sentence.

"Sakura-chan what's wr- Pfff. Wahahahaha!" Shiefa couldn't hold her laugh as she saw Syaoran's face got hit by a pillow and the pillow is still on his face. But that wasn't all and soon Meiling and the other sisters went to look and they all went into a laughter. **(Wow the pillow must went hard in his face)**

"Gomen Syaoran! I thought you were Kero!" Sakura exclaimed and hurry went to Syaoran.

"Mfhmfhm." But the words didn't really came out of Syaoran and soon the pillow finally fell from his face. "You know. You throw the pillow with to much strength. I think I almost suffocated."

"But you could just remove it you know!" Sakura pouted. Hoping that he would forgive her.

Syaoran being in love with Sakura just couldn't bear it seeing her sad. "I was just shocked." And he sighed. "And it didn't hurt at all! So everything is alright. Hurry up and let's go have breakfast." Syaoran smiled at Sakura.

"Hai!"

And when Sakura went back to her room and closed it. Syaoran forget about one thing and that was that his sister plus Meiling has saw kinda everything. "Oops" Was all Syaoran could say.

"KAWAI!! Ne! Ne! Syaoran when is the marriage! Can we be the bridesmaid! I want to be the Godmother! NO I want to be it! You stupid. I am the best choice! If he must choose then it's none of you but ME!" All the girls screamed and kept discussing not noticing that Syaoran left.

"Phew! At least I know that at school it will peaceful." And Syaoran went to the living room to look for Sakura.

**In the Dining room**

"It's so lively above so suddenly. Right Tsukishiro-sensei?" Yelan said with a smile. She never would thought it might become so lively when just a 'girl' came to their house not to mention. A girl from Syaoran!

"Indeed Yelan-sama and please call me Yukito here and if it must call me Yukito-sensei then." Yukito told.

And then at that moment Sakura and Syaoran came in the dining room.

"Arigatou Yelan-sama but I think it's better for us to go now."

"Then I will call Wei to bring you home." But when Yelan just wanted to call him. "No need Yelan-sama. We could just use magic to teleport us there. So no worries Yelan-sama and it was a honor to meet you."

"The honors are mine Sakura-chan."

Then Kero fly down to the dining room trying to eat everything before leaving. After that the girls that were at the hall all went down to say goodbyes.

"Goodbye. Yelan-sama, Fanren-chan, Fuutie-chan, Feimei-chan, Shiefa-chan, Meiling-chan." Sakura and Yukito said and mentally called Teleport to bring them to Yukito's home. But not before Sakura giving Syaoran a wink and mouthing. "I will be there." And at this Syaoran went a bit red hoping his sisters or cousin or his mother wouldn't notice it. But to his luck. They saw it.

"Ne! Ne! Syao-kun! What did she mean!? Are you planning to go somewhere!? Tell us! Tell us! I wanna hear it where you are going!" And this went again for a few minutes till their mother had it enough.

"Enough girls! Xiao Lang need to prepare himself for school. So stop right now and do it later when he's back." Yelan ordered and the girls obediently went back. " Xiao Lang when your done. Come home soon. You still need to finish some trainings." Yelan told him.

"I understand oka-sama." And Syaoran went back to his room to prepare for himself.

**At Tsukishiro Mansion**

"Arigato Teleport" Sakura thought. "Your welcome mistress"

"Good old home!" Kero screamed and went to his room to play games again. He thought he was going to die of boredom at the Li mansion because they didn't really had games there.

"Sakura-chan you better hurry up school will start soon and you don't wanna be late."

"HOEEEE!" Sakura screamed and dashed like mad to her room and grab her bag and quickly got a apple and stood ready to go.

"Sugoi ne? Sakura-chan I think you just beaten you old record of this. O well let's hurry to the car and let's go." As Yukito spoke those words they went to his car. (A/N: Anyone got any suggestions what kind of car would suit Yukito?)

**At Majik**

"Ni Hao! Everyone." As Sakura greeted everyone in her class.

"Ohayo! Sakura-chan! Your still kawai as always. And Gomen about what I did to you at the park." Tomoyo apologized.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun! Daijoube. Nothing happened. And… I need to thank because of that… I and… uhm… Syaoran became closer." Sakura went red of embarrassment.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Looks like mine cute descendant finally got the courage to ask you." Eriol said with his smile like always.

"KAWAI! You and Li-kun got together! I should always film you now!" Tomoyo squealed of excitement. At this the whole class looked at Sakura and rushed to her.

"You and Li together! You really don't value your life right!? You got be joking! He likes nobody! You are lying! I bet you want to make us jealous right!? The Li!? In love hell no!" And they kept asking Sakura. But they didn't gave her any time to answer it and then Syaoran came. The class wanted to ask him the same questions but when they met his glare they all backed off and silently waited for their sensei to come.

"Ohayo Syaoran." Sakura whispered.

"Ohayo Sakura." Syaoran whispered back while sitting on his seat.

And then Yukito came in.

"Ohayo class!" Yukito greeted

"Ohayo Yukito-sensei!" The class greeted back

"Well class. Today we are going to learn about some protection spells that are based on the power Light." Yukito spoke.

After some explaining and saying the incantations to the class. The bell finally went. So the class got up and went to their other classes. After all the classes was finally over.

"Ja ne! Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!" Sakura waved and went away.

"Ja ne! Sakura-chan! Tomoyo and Eriol screamed.

"O well let's go now Tomoyo-hime." Eriol smiled.

"Of course my prince." Tomoyo smiled with happiness and thought. _"Theirs no princess when theirs no prince." _And she was glad that she found his prince. Because her life was now like a princess that is happy.

**At the Dragon's Park**

Not so long after school Sakura went to Dragon's Park to meet a certain person. Then someone hugged her from behind.

"Kombawa. My Cherry Blossom."

"Kombawa. My Wolf." Sakura said and hugged Syaoran back. "Where were you at school?"

"That's a secret. Sakura. Let's go. The faster we go. The more time we can spend." Sakura giggled at this.

"Then let's go! To the movies first!" Sakura screamed.

Then both of them went to the town. They first went to the cinema, watching a romance and action movie. In the end Sakura was crying and Syaoran. Well he was having tears.

**At The Black Movies **(A/N: couldn't think of any names. And this one sounds so corny lol)

"That… was… SO GOOD!" Sakura screamed. "I just can't believe it! That guy was so unbelievable wrong but yet so good! If I couldn't think of it. I would thought this movie was made out of a heart. Ne Syaoran?"

"Uh. I guess." Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Mou! Syaoran you're also unbelievable!" Sakura pouted. "Gomen Sakura. It was just not the right thing for me. Hehe. Anyways is mine Cherry hungry?"

"Nope! I still wan-" And suddenly '_Growl!' _and they both sweat dropped. "Uhm I didn't said anything so let's go!"

"Pf hahaha Sakura. You should just be honest with yourself." As Syaoran spoke those words he caressed her cheek and then pulled her hand. "I know the great place."

**At The White Flower **(A/N: Yay mine family restaurant :P sounds corny lol)

"Name please."

"Li Syaoran. I reserved two seats."

"Ah! The Li!? Yes of course sure I will escort you to the place."

"Sugoi Syaoran! It's huge!" Sakura exclaimed excited.

"Here you go. Mister Li. Here's the special place you wanted. If you need something just press on that button." The butler showed the button under the table. "Enjoy your meal." And the butler bowed and left.

"Hoe! This looks so great." Sakura said while looking around.

"Have a seat Sakura." Syaoran told Sakura and held the chair and Sakura blushed at this.

"A-Arigatou Syaoran. But shouldn't we actually wear more chic clothes for this?"

"Daijoube Sakura. What matters is. That you are here." Syaoran said becoming a bit red and Sakura also went red.

"Arigatou Syaoran. I am happy that you care so much for me." And Sakura stood and gave Syaoran a kiss on the cheek and then went back to her seat.

"A-Ah no problem Sakura." Syaoran became more red.

And then the food came. All kinds of Chinese foods was on table.

"Itadakimasu! Sakura said.

"Nani? Sakura?" Syaoran said with a raised eyebrow. Clearly not knowing what she meant.

"Ah gomen. At Japan it's normal for us to say that when we are going to eat. It's nothing important." Sakura told Syaoran.

"I see." And they both went to eat. Sometimes chatting about how it was for him. About the Li clan and about the days of Sakura when she was after the Clow Cards.

"I am stuffed." Sakura said clearly satisfied. "Yea me to." And Syaoran pressed the button under the table. And a butler came.

"Yes? Can I help you?

"I want to pay the bill now. Is this good enough?" And Syaoran held a specific credit card in front of him."

"Ah. Yes. Li-sama this will do. I will right back." And the butler left again.

"Arigatou Syaoran."

"Nani?" Syaoran said confused.

"Arigatou for loving me and giving me such a great day." Sakura smiled but her eyes still giving hints of sadness.

"Everything is all right Ying Fa. I wouldn't be happier in any other way to be able to love you." Syaoran said to Sakura. He hugged her and caressed her.

"Aisteru Xiao Lang."

"Aisteru Ying Fa." Both went closer and gave a kiss. And of course at that moment the butler came in and coughed. They both quickly stopped and went red. Syaoran went to get his credit card. They both left the restaurant and went to someplace quiet.

**The Dragon's Park**

Sakura and Syaoran went to the park and was now sitting on a swing.

"This was so fun. Next time you're going to invite me into a date. Give me some more time. I bet you would be astonished if you would see me then." Sakura smiled.

"I just wanted a first date already. And like I said having you is more then enough. No need to surprise me." And they both finished with a kiss that they couldn't finish it at the restaurant. When they separated the kiss. The sky suddenly darkened.

"Nani!? What is happening?" Syaoran screamed.

"No! Not…" Sakura couldn't get any words out.

And the clouds send a dark thunder to the grounds. Creating a monster.

"Cardssssssssss. Masssssster want the cardssssss now!" The monster hissed. It mostly looked like a huge snake but. It's skin wasn't normal it had scales. Scales made of thunder.

"Like HELL! You can drop dead just like your master!" Sakura screamed.

"Ssssssssssso be it." And the snake went to Sakura.

"Kashin! Shourai!" Syaoran screamed and a scream of flame went to the snake. But they forgot that thunder and fire when those two make contact.

BOOM!

"Hoeee! Syaoran! You baka!" Sakura screamed. "Gomen!"

"Ah Watch out Sakura!"

"_**Shield!"**_ And a pink bubble surrounded and Sakura quickly got her Star Key.

"_**The Key which hides the power of the Stars."**_

"_**Show your true form to me."**_

"_**I. Sakura command you under our contract."**_

"_**Release!"**_

And the key grew into a wand. _"What can I do to defeat a thunder like monster?"_

"Ah! I know! Syaoran! Onegai keep him busy!"

"Don't worry Sakura! Raitei Shourai!" Syaoran screamed and another scream came out but now thunder.

The thunder hit the monster and charged to Syaoran with his fangs. But Syaoran dodged in time and went to get another ofuda. "Kashin Shourai!" And a scream of fire hit the monster but it made the same outcome like before. A explosion.

Boom!

"_Syaoran!"_ Sakura mentally thought. _"He's fine. He said he is fine! There is nothing to worry about Sakura just concentrate._

"Kero! Yukito! I need to borrow your power for a while!" Sakura thought.

"Sakura! Why? We will come now!" Kero responded.

"No you won't make it in time. And I need to use the cards to finish it. Onegai!"

"We understand. Sakura-chan. Yue says he will agree with it for now."

"Arigatou."

"Sigh looks like I got no choice."

"_**Guardians of Sakura."**_

"_**Lend me your power to me"**_

"_**Your mistress commands you too release yourselves and send your power to the wand."**_

"_**Release!"**_

As Sakura spoke the incantation. Her wand grew and it became longer and more beautifully. (A/N: the one at episode 69.)

"Syaoran run! _**Earthy! Shadow! Combine your powers and confine the monster of lighting. Close him in your shadow and crush his thunder into nothing! Earthy! Shadow!"**_ And the ground was shaking and a shadow went to the monster.

Syaoran heard Sakura and went to jump away but failed to notice that the snake quickly went behind him and grabbed him at his legs and pulled him with the snake. Darkness came around the two and the ground was shaking and covering both. The snake hissed and his scales couldn't produce any electricity so he send the rest he had to Syaoran. Making him scream in pain.

"AAAAAHHH!" Syaoran screamed.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled.

And all was over. All there was left was a snake covered in earth. **Shadow** and **Earthy** returned in their card form to Sakura. And Sakura hurried to where the snake was.

"Syaoran! Syaoran! Onegai! Say something." Sakura screamed hoping he would say something back.

"You… did it again… You killed your preciousssssssssssss. Jusssst like how you killed your parentsssssss. You are a murderer! You will always be covered in blood… Nobody will love you… You are desssssssstined to be a KILLER! Cry now… Nobody will sssssssssave you! You will be alwaysssssssssss ALONE!" And the snake died.

"No…. NO… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sakura screamed.

_Time for a cliffhanger ne?_

* * *

**And here I end this chapter. I think it's an another short chapter. Looks bad to me I think and the incantation for the staff sounds weird :S And mine writer's block ended yesterday btw. But I couldn't find the time gomen. And the next chapter might come late like I said. Report is coming soon and when mine dad finds out I am SOOOO DEAD. I hope I can get the next chapter before that. But am busy lately T_T damn you school! Someone kill me!!!! THIS IS TORTURE! Hmm didn't I said those things before? O well. Enjoy your life all and enjoy others people chapters.**

**Sayonara**

**CrystalBoya**


	9. Why?

**Yahoo! Sorry for late chapter. I just can't find the time lately T_T school is keeping me busy and I just started to play a new game called Atlantica. And theirs also a 3****rd****reason and that's I had a writers block. I sooo didn't know what to write here for Sakura. Gomen. And I am also a bit sad only 2 reviews! R&R! that's all I want. Man I sound like an old fart that wants money lol. Anyways if your to lazy to review I can understand that hehe :P all I can say now is Enjoy The Chapter!**

**Crystal: "Hellooooooo? Looks empty. To me"**

**Eriol: "No it's not."**

**Crystal: "WTF! Eriol don't scare me like that! By the way where are the others?"**

**Spinel: "They are all drunk."**

**Crystal: "Here's some sweets!" *pushes sweets in Spinel's mouth**

**Spinel: "Wai-! Sweets!! I want SWEETS!"**

**Eriol: "Was that necessary?"**

**Crystal: "Hell YEA. And I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Clamp.**

**Clow: "Enjoy the chapter."**

**Crystal: "HOLY COW STOP SCARING ME!"**

"Talking"

**Places and etc.**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Spells"**_

"Telepthatic/mobile talking"

* * *

_**Why?**_

* * *

_Recap_

_And all was over. All there was left was a snake covered in earth. __**Shadow**__ and __**Earthy**__returned in their card form to Sakura. And Sakura hurried to where the snake was._

"_Syaoran! Syaoran! Onegai! Say something." Sakura screamed hoping he would say something back._

"_You… did it again… You killed your preciousssssssssssss. Jusssst like how you killed your parentsssssss. You are a murderer! You will always be covered in blood… Nobody will love you… You are desssssssstined to be a KILLER! Cry now… Nobody will sssssssssave you! You will be alwaysssssssssss ALONE!" And the snake died._

"_No…. NO… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sakura screamed._

_Recap end_

* * *

**At Dragon's Park**

"No…no… not again… make it stop… MAKE IT STOP!!!" Sakura screamed and memories of the past flashed into her mind.

"Why does it need to happen again… Okaa-san…Otou-san…Oni-chan… I promised myself… and look at me now… I am still the same old girl that's covered in blood."

"Just let me die…" Sakura said with tears that couldn't stop flowing.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Sugoi Sakura-chan you almost got them all!" A ten year old Tomoyo squealed. _

"_Un Tomoyo-chan! Soon everything will be alright!" A ten year old Sakura exclaimed. "But Sakura. They were kind of easy. The hardest card still need to come."_

"_Daijoube Kero. I still got mine invincible spell! Zettai Daijoube!" Sakura said proud. (A/N: not sure if I wrote it right. Tell me if I wrote it wrong.)_

"_Alright. Let's get home now. I am starving!"_

"_Hoe! Kero when are you finally going to stop with your eating streak!"_

"_Gomen Sakura. But I am just hungry!"_

"_Here's some cookies Kero." And Tomoyo got some cookies out of her bag._

"_Wai! Wai! Tomoyo's cookies!" Kero exclaimed happily._

_Sakura rolled her eyes at the scene. And they used fly to go back to Sakura's house to be faster back. And when they could see the house a shadow was standing there._

_Sakura got shocked at sight of the shadow and said "Hoe? Kero what's that? I remember I caught Shadow. Or did he leave? Is that even possible?" _

"_Not that I remember. And I don't think Clow made that even possible. It's true thought that they all got their own personalities but I don't think that they would leave unless the mistress or master is very bad." Kero said._

"_Hoe!" Sakura said shocked at what she just heard. And she just hope that the cards won't leave her. _

_But suddenly the surroundings brightened and it became very hot._

"_Doushite. Is it so hot." Sakura said while sweating. "I don't know it mu- Ah! It's the Fiery! Look over there!" Kero pointed with his small toy fingers to a half bird and half human like being._

"_Aw. Now Sakura-chan don't got the time to change!" Tomoyo said. Disappointed that Sakura couldn't wear an other set of clothes._

_Little did they know that the shadow that was standing at Sakura's house was smirking._

"_Hoe!" And a scream of fire just missed Sakura. Sakura flew away to a house and landed there. "Tomoyo-chan stay here!" And Sakura used Jump to jump down the house and ran to Fiery._

"_Windy!" Sakura screamed and the staff hit the card and a beautiful woman came out and the wind was blowing to Fiery._

"_Sakura! Stop! Windy won't be able to handle Fiery alone!" Kero screamed but it was to late. The flames of Fiery became bigger and she turned around to shoot a huge fireball._

"_HOE!!!" Sakura screamed. "Freeze!" Sakura yelled and the surrounding at Fiery froze. But it wasn't enough to overpower her. And the fireball was still on it's path to Sakura. Sakura dodged just in time only to get grazed bit at her arm._

_Sakura twitched at this and tried to ignore the pain. She saw the fire going to a few houses. "No! SHIELD!" And a pink bubble surrounded the houses and causes the fireball to dissolve when it touched the shield._

"_Sakura! Daijoube? You need to use Windy and Watery simultaneously! But can you do it?" Kero asked._

"_I don't know… But everything will be alright!" Sakura said. __**"Wind and Water, work together to douse the flames! Windy! Watery!"**_

_Fiery got shocked and shot another fireball only to get dissolved when Windy blew the fire away. When Windy and Watery almost got to Fiery, a shadow appeared behind Fiery and covered it. And after it Fiery looked a lot more dark and evil. Fiery defeated Windy and Watery_

_Sakura and Kero got shocked and screamed. "Nani!?" Tomoyo at a house watched it from her cam recorder and also saw it. "How is that possible!?" Tomoyo said also shocked._

"_Darkness has finally arrived!" The dark Fiery yelled. "And you Card Captor will be the first to fall under it!" Dark Fiery shot flames out of his hands but it lost it's usually red color now it was more dark. Almost like it only exist of darkness._

"_Jump!" Sakura yelled and jumped away from the stream of fire. She landed on her feet at a street and ran. "Kero!" She yelled._

"_Sakura!" Kero screamed. "We need to stop him!"_

"_But! What can I do! I don't think I can do something against it." Sakura said. And before they knew it they were standing in front of Sakura's house. Tomoyo somehow went down to the house where she was standing and was now standing at the house running to Sakura._

"_Sakura-chan! What's wrong? And who's that!?" Tomoyo-chan asked._

"_I don't know Tomoyo-chan but run please! Who knows what he or she or whatever it is might do!"_

"_Bu-" When Tomoyo was looking at Sakura's face she could see she was very sad. "I understand. Please be safe Sakura-chan." And Tomoyo went away._

"_Oni-chan! Otou-san. Quick come down!" Sakura screamed. "You guys need to run!!! Hurry! COME DOWN!"_

"_What kaijuu! You will destroy the whole city with just your voice if you keep screaming." Touya froze when he saw his little sister._

"_What's wrong Sakura?" Her father said and then got shocked when he saw his little girl. Burned at her left arm and with a staff in her hand._

"_Just run out this house quick! I will explain afterwards but just run for now!" Sakura screamed. Tears coming out of her eyes._

_And suddenly the Dark Fiery stood behind her. Ready to shoot another flame. Touya saw it and wanted to help Sakura but then suddenly he felt a wind that went past him. He saw his father running to Sakura and grabbed her and threw her to Touya. Touya caught Sakura just in time._

"_OTOU-SAN!" Sakura screamed. And her father smiled at her. Touya and Sakura saw his mouth moving trying to say something. Sakura didn't know what he said and kept screaming. Touya saw what his dad was saying. He copied it with his mouth and the words came out. "Take care Sakura. Touya. And to let you know I would never get angry if you both would told of your magic. Please don't be sad and keep living for all of us." And he spread his arm to take as much damage as he can if the flames would come._

_The dark flames came out of Dark Fiery out and engulfed their father's body. But not all flames got dissolved by the body and some went past the body. The flames went to Sakura and Touya. Touya immediately turned around using his body to protect Sakura. The flame hit his back and he screamed in pain._

"_ONI-CHAN!!!" Sakura screamed and she felt that she got pushed and she and Touya fell on the ground. His back got burned very badly._

_The Dark Fiery came closer and kicked the burned body of there dad away. At this Sakura got angry. She just couldn't take it anymore. She didn't knew why they would harm her or her family. She never done anything wrong. She slowly put the arms of her brother away and stood up. Tears were continuing falling from her eyes._

"_Why… Why do you do these things!" Sakura yelled. "WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO YOU!"_

"_Why you say? And what? Oh my dear. You never done anything. It's just that I want the cards. And now I look at you. I think something extra with it would also do nice." And the Dark Fiery smirked and made Sakura sick._

_Sakura got scared but nonetheless she kept standing and planning to back off. But then she remembered. That the cards wouldn't really be able to talk unless their mistress or master make them able to talk. She guessed then that Fiery was controlled. __"Fate is unfair…"__Sakura though. _(A/N: This sentence is a thought. And I used underlines because were in a middle of a flashback. Just to make sure.)

_Sakura wiped her tears off her face and looked at Dark Fiery. He was now laughing. Because she knew by the way he talked and how Dark Fiery now smirked. She said softly but loud enough. "I will kill you."_

"_Oh? And how do you plan to do that? Use your weak magic and that staff?" Dark Fiery taunted and was laughing even more._

_Sakura gritted her teeth and screamed. "I will KILL YOU AND THAT'S THE LAST THING I WILL DO!"_

_Sakura got 4 cards and yelled. "__** Wind and Water, work together and douse the flames! Ice, That will come out from the water freeze the enemy! Erase and make him disappear make him end in the oblivion! Windy! Watery! Freeze! Erase!" **__And 3 woman and a huge fish of ice came out and charged at Dark Fiery._

_The shadow that controlled Fiery got shocked at wanted to leave but was suddenly frozen and Dark Fiery was now stuck. Erase came closer and threw a ball to the shadow. The ball grew bigger and bigger. When it was big enough it suddenly opened and ate the shadow. The ball then became smaller and smaller till it disappears. Then Watery and Windy circled around Fiery and doused the flames._

_When Sakura collapsed on the ground but still managed to stay awake. Fiery was defeated and Windy, Watery, Freeze and Erase became cards again and went back to Sakura. Suddenly a voice appeared._

"_MUAHAHAHAHA! You will never defeat me. My Cherry Blossom. You will always fall in the darkness. And it will always be your fault! If you never went here then maybe your daddy didn't die!" The voice said and said with a tone to make the word daddy even worse. "You killed him and will always. Be covered in his blood." And the voice was gone._

_Sakura tried to forget every word of what the voice said. But the more she thought about it. The more it seemed her fault. And she collapsed._

_Kero flew in and saw the scene and he immediately flew to Sakura._

"_Sakura! Sakura!!!!" He screamed. But nothing happened. He flew to Tomoyo to get help. When she arrived. She screamed. She called for help and an ambulance for Touya. Sakura managed to stay alive because the only damage she had was her arm got grazed a little so there was no permanent damage. But Touya got worse. His whole back got burned and because the flame was different it couldn't get healed by normal medicine unless they could use magic. But Sakura coldn't use healing magic at that time so his was and stayed burned._

_**1 Year later**_

_Sakura became the Card Mistress six months ago. She lost part of her innocence because of the accident a year ago. She was now taking care of a weird incidents that occurred in Tomoeda. Kero could change in his true form and Sakura got to know that Yue is actually Yukito. She got a bit disappointed that Yukito was actually Yue. But she got rid of the disappointment. Tomoyo has left Tomoeda six months ago because her mother found a better school for Tomoyo's dream and was quite sad and they needed to part from Sakura. Sakura would still life at home and Yukito would also help._

_When Sakura was doing a movie for her school Yue had some problems. He didn't had enough magic. So he needed to stay at home. After the school Sakura would come back as fast as possible. When she was at home she got shocked when she saw Yukito a bit disappearing and tried to do anything._

"_Yukito! Kaijuu! Come here! I need to tell something." Touya yelled from his room._

"_Oni-chan you shouldn't yell! It's not good for you." Sakura told her brother. "She's right Touya."_

"_You too Yuki?"Touya sighed. "Sakura. I need to tell you something so listen very well."_

_Sakura immediately straightened. When her brother would call her name. He was always serious._

"_Did you know what dad said last time?" Sakura felt tears coming out when she was thinking back. But she shook her head. "Listen well then he said this. Take care Sakura. Touya. And to let you know I would never get angry if you both would told of your magic. Please don't be sad and keep living for all of us." Touya spoke._

_Sakura was now crying because of the words._

"_And that's not all." Sakura looked at her brother._

"_Yuki give me your hand." Touya extended his hand. Yukito places his hand on his._

"_Sakura. The words your dad gave to us. I will say it again but not for him this time and you listen very well to Yuki. But for me."_

"_What do you mean Oni-chan!" Sakura yelled. Hoping that what he mean wouldn't come true._

_And suddenly a glow came out of the hands of Yukito and Touya. ""Take care Sakura. Yukito. And to let you know I would never get angry if you both would told of your magic. Please don't be sad. And keep on living for all of us. For Okaa-san. Who you never remember well. And sorry for talking about the ghost. She was a great mother and that's all the information you actually need for her. Also life for Otou-san you don't want to waste his life ne? And life for me. I hate to see my sister ending her life. So keep living the same goes for you Yuki."And the glow stopped. _

_Silence came. And the room became dark again. Yukito wasn't disappearing anymore._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ONI-CHAN! ONI-CHAN!" Sakura screamed! And tears was flowing from her face._

_Yukito was also crying now and then wings engulfed him and changed him into Yue. Tears was also coming from his face but very less. He couldn't stand seeing his mistress so sad and also he couldn't accept it that Touya just died and he felt guilty by taking his magic. Yukito was crying inside him now._

"_I am sorry. Mistress. I never wanted to do this." Yue said._

"_Its not your fault… It's all mine fault! If I wasn't so weak… If I never went to mine house. Nobody would have died…"_

_**6 months later**_

_Sakura changed the cards into Sakura cards and was now very skilled with it. She lost another part of innocence but managed to keep a bit. She wanted to try and stay the girl she was before because she promised herself that she would life for her family and she swore to get vengeance._

_Flashback end_

* * *

**At Dragon's Park**

"This is unfair… Fate is really unfair…"

"He was right. I am really covered in blood. Blood of Otou-san… Blood of Oni-chan… And now…" Sakura couldn't say it. She was crying and hiccupping very badly.

"Why… Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why!!! I NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU BEFORE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"SWORD!" Sakura yelled.

She closed her eyes and thrust the sword towards her heart. _"It will be over now."_ But she didn't felt any pain. She opened her eyes to see one hand holding the sword and another hand around her waist. She turned around and got shocked. She tried to say something but no sound came out.

"It's not the time. Yet. To use the sword." The person said.

"Y-you…"

* * *

_Another Cliffy!_

* * *

**Ok. Looks like I am done for now. I have a feeling it's becoming really random. Can someone tell me if it's becoming random? Will try to change it then or unless you guys think I should keep it this way and just keep writing. What comes in my mind and will do my best. Woohoo! No more writers block for the past! I think this was the hardest part for me for now. I totally suck with the drama and stuff. So the update was late gomen. The next chapter. Might get very late. Only 2 days till my report so... Unless my dad won't kill me and the punishment won't be that bad I might update soon enough. Otherwise it would be very late. And don't ask me to update tomorrow that would be a bit impossible or maybe not but I still need some free time and relaxing :P enjoy your life AND! Read And Review! PALEAZE! I was so sad when there was only 2 reviews! DAMN stupid me I sound like an old fart again. Anyways! Good luck and Have fun with your life AND ENJOY IT!**

**Ja NE**

**CrystalBoya**

**P.S. Hehe I think I made the cliffy well. And don't bother to reply about the P.S. message it's unnecessary anyways. Bye again.**


	10. The Opposite

**

* * *

**

Wow. 5days till I updated again! Gomen! Computer was being weird so I couldn't come online for 3days. Lol mine review rate is going down T_T anyhow thanks for those that still review the story(thanks madmanalpha) Who knows I might have stopped if I never gained any reviews :P I think the update rate for this story is either going to be 2 updates a week or 3. Depends how much time I got left xD O well enough talking like an old lady (my math teacher also scold someone like that if the person talks to much) Enjoy the chapter! Eh. Short chapter. And i think the this chapter title sucks a bit

**Crystal: "Everything looks so gloomy…"**

**Sakura: "Then let's have a party!**

**Groups of all kinds of anime: "PARTY!!!!!!!"**

**Crystal: "WTF GET THE FCK OUT OF MINE HOUSE!!!"**

***konk!***

**Sakura: "Syaoran! Why did you do that?**

**Syaoran: "Otherwise there would be no party! PARTY!!!"**

**Sakura: "Sigh. Crystal doesn't own Clamp or Card Captor. O well. PARTY!!!"**

**Crystal: "Let ME OUT OF THIS BATHROOM!!!! **

"Talking"

**Places and etc.**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Spells"**_

"Telepthatic/mobile talking"

**

* * *

**

The Opposite

* * *

_Recap_

"_This is unfair… Fate is really unfair…"_

"_He was right. I am really covered in blood. Blood of Otou-san… Blood of Oni-chan… And now…" Sakura couldn't say it. She was crying and hiccupping very badly._

"_Why… Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why!!! I NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU BEFORE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Sakura couldn't take it anymore._

"_SWORD!" Sakura yelled._

_She closed her eyes and thrust the sword towards her heart. __"It will be over now."__ But she didn't felt any pain. She opened her eyes to see one hand holding the sword and another hand around her waist. She turned around and got shocked. She tried to say something but no sound came out._

"_It's not the time. Yet. To use the sword." The person said._

"_Y-you…"_

_Recap end_

* * *

_**At Dragon's Park.**_

"How?" And Sakura blacked out.

"Don't worry. Your mine and I won't let anyone have you…" Said the person.

_**Dream**_

_Sakura opened her eyes and saw she was in a garden. She looked up in the sky and saw two kinds of sky's. The sky above Sakura was light with a bit darkness and the sky further away at the other half of the garden was dark with a bit light._

"_Hoe…" Sakura spoke and went to the other half of the garden._

"_Kombawa Sakura."_

"_Hoe!?" Sakura exclaimed with surprise._

"_I know. You thought you wouldn't see me again didn't you? That's only half true. My dear other me. The Dark Sakura said._

_The Dark Sakura is almost like the real Sakura except it has longer hair and is darker. Darker hair. Darker clothes. Even her skin! But the only thing that was almost the same. Was her eyes. It was the same emerald eyes but with a hint of darkness. You could only see it if you were sharp._

_Sakura got confused at what she said. "What do you mean half true? Are you going on a rampage again!? Hell no! If you are then I will stop you again!"_

"_Hahahahaha! Your really funny Sakura-__**Chan**__. But it's a secret. And even though you were almost right. I will go on a rampage but not in a rampage you mean. Even we the most darkest being still got a bit of light. Just look at the sky Sakura."_

"_The most kindest person can even turn evil. Whether that person like it or not. You my dear Sakura. Instead of turning evil you created me. A other you inside of you. Never intending to free it until it's time." The Dark Sakura told._

"_What do you want from me." Sakura said with a feeling of fear inside of her._

"_Why like any other dark beings. I WANT FREEDOM! But because of who you are I would never get it. So I will be nice." _

_Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground. "Did she said being nice?" Sakura thought. "It was possible after all. She said everyone could be evil or nice. Even if it's a little."_

"_So what do you offer?" Sakura spoke getting more confidence now._

"_Easy. I will lend you something. And you give me something. It's a nice deal right for someone like me." The Dark Sakura said._

_Suddenly Sakura felt a bit uneasy at the offer. And suddenly darkness surrounded her._

"_HOEEEE! Let me out! What are you doing! HOE!" Sakura screamed and got surrounded by the darkness._

"_Don't worry. It's something to make sure you will keep your promise with the offer. Though the darkness won't be able to do a lot. Dang! Being the opposite of you is hard you know! If their was a balance of light and dark here. Then everything would collapse!"_

"_Sayonara Sakura. Just don't forget the deal. Hohohohoho!" The Dark Sakura laughed. And then stopped with laughing. "Darn… I hope for you. You going to be safe damnit . I want to be free at least for one time before your going to die."_

**Another Dream**

"_HOEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed and fell on the ground. "Ouch. That hurts." And Sakura was rubbing her but._

"_I wonder what she mean with the opposite. Maybe… That everyone can be good and bad? Hoe. Does she wanna ruin my vengeance!?" Sakura spoke a bit angry._

"_Where am I anyway and why is it so dark?" Sakura said._

"_Your finally here. My Cherry Blossom." A shadow spoke._

"_Hoe! You!" Sakura pointed to the shadow._

_She immediately went to her star key and spoke the incarnations in her mind._

"_**Windy!**__ Restrain him!" Sakura yelled. And __**Windy **__came out and surrounded the shadow. But when she had him. He disappeared._

"_Nice try. Cherry Blossom. But this is mine world in your dream. You. Can't. Do. A. Thing here. And he flew to Sakura and threw a punch in her stomach. Blood came out of Sakura mouth._

_**Meanwhile at Li Mansion**_

"Please wake up Sakura. Don't die on me! I did said that nobody will have you!" And suddenly the Sakura on a bed coughed blood.

"Sakura!"

"Okaa-sama! Eriol! Daidouji!!" Syaoran screamed.

Yelan and the rest came into the guest room where Sakura slept before when she was here.

"O my goodness!" Yelan yelled a bit.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Syaoran! What in the world happened! And where did the blood came from!" Eriol yelled.

"I don't know you freaking idiot! Aren't you supposed to be the reincarnation of Clow Reed? I don't care what you guys are going to do but DO SOMETHING!"

"No… Stop…"

"Sakura!?" Everyone yelled and went closer to her to hear her better.

"Re…lease… me…" Sakura spoke softly.

"What's wrong with her!! Do something!!" Tomoyo screamed.

Then suddenly Yue and Cerberus came from the window.

"Something happened in the dreams of Mistress." Yue spoke first. "**The Dream** told that Sakura is in a dream now! We need to get her out of it."

After a few seconds seeing the two guardians in their true form and letting the information in their head.

Yelan spoke first. "Stand back then."

Everyone did a few steps backwards while Yelan did a few steps forwards and got her fan out.

_**Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, Water. Block the person that is haunting this dream now. Show him not to mess with the Li's and suppress him.**_

And a white glow appeared above Sakura's head.

**In the Dream**

"Stop… Stop it…" Sakura struggled against the grip of the shadow.

"Theirs nothing you can do! My Cherry Blossom! I got fi- Nani!? What is this-? AAAAHHHH!" And the grip on Sakura disappeared.

"Na. Nani?" And the white glow surrounded Sakura.

**Li Mansion**

Yelan collapsed on the ground but was still conscious.

"Okaa-sama! Yelan-san! Li-san!" The kids yelled.

"I'm alright. But more importantly how's?

Syaoran shook his head. And tears almost came out of his eyes. Till suddenly.

"Hnnnn. Syao-kun?"

"Sakura? SAKURA!" Tears came out of Syaoran's face. And he immediately hugged Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled and jumped on her and hugged her with Syaoran.

"Glad that your back again Sakura-chan." Eriol said and went to them to also hug them. And it became a big group hug.

Yue and Cerberus smiled at the group and went back.

Yelan also smiled and even though she saw Syaoran crying. She thought she would an exception today even though it's wrong for a Li to cry.

"Did… Anything happened?" Sakura spoke softly.

"Nope. Nothing except that you were sleeping the whole time and you hurt yourself a bit."

Sakura eyes immediately went wide and tried to get up but suddenly she felt a pain through her body and she collapsed on the bed again.

"Gomen Syao-kun… I'm… So tired…" Sakura said the last word softly and nobody heard her and she went to sleep.

"Sakura? Sakura!?" Syaoran yelled softly

Tomoyo smacked on the back of Syaoran. "She's asleep let her sleep for now."

"I agree with Tomoyo. My cute little descendant we should leave now. We know she won't get any nightmare's thanks to your mother." And Eriol stood up and grabbed Tomoyo's hand and left.

Yelan also followed them and went outside. Syaoran was still sitting there.

"I will never let anyone or anything hurt you. Aisteru Ying Fa." And Syaoran kissed on Sakura's head and went to his room. Less did he know that there was a smile on her face now.

"Aisteru Xiao Lang…" Sakura spoke softly in her dreams.

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

**Ok I am running out of idea's! And I don't think I can make this story longer so the ending will come soon. Hmm I thought this chapter would be longer. And I think I messed this chapter a lot. I didn't know how I should do the dark Sakura and the real Sakura conversation so I just kinda wrote something. Hehe. Damn this chapter is so ruined. Anyways R&R please! And its mean! That the people that added this to story alert or favorite and then doesn't review. T_T please review! And Enjoy your Life.**

**Ja NE**

**CrystalBoya**

**P.S.: Need to review? Then just press 'Review this Story/Chapter' please :P**


End file.
